Amnesia
by brwneyedgrl
Summary: Bella goes shopping for her wedding dress when she is turned by a strange vampire. She forgets everything about her past, but one day 15 years latter she runs into the Cullens. Will she remember and will her new boyfriend let her.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so I know that this idea has been used again and again but I thought I would put a new twist to it. Hope you like and love, I like it. Well start reading and of course Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight characters._

"Elizabeth Black you lose the bet."

"What are you talking about Adam"

"Lizzy, I saw you trip. Don't try and lie to me. You are a horrible liar."

Adam was right on both accounts. I was a horrible liar and I had tripped. It was not fair. I was a vampire after all. Every vampire I had ever met was graceful and klutz free. Me on the other hand still tripped walking down the stairs, running in the forest, walking on flat ground, sometimes just standing still. I have been a vampire for over 15 years and still could not go a day without tripping; at least I could not hurt myself. I often wondered how I survived as long as a human with my clumsiness. I sighed at that thought. I guess I would never know.

I could not remember anything from my human life. It was just a big black hole. All the memories I have are from after I was turned. My first memory was of William standing over me with a worried face and holding my hand.

"How are you" Will had asked me.

"Where am I" I asked.

"You are at my sister and my house. Now once again how are you?"

"A little confused, I don't remember anything. Am I supposed to know you?" I had been confused, and scared. I was looking at a stranger and I did not recognize my surroundings, but what had been worse is that I did not remember my life.

"No you are not supposed to know me, but we will have a long time to get to know each other. My name is William Black and I found you in an ally in Seattle. You were pretty beat up. I didn't know what to do with you so I brought you here."

I really looked at him for the first time after he had said that. He had dark curly hair. His hair was longer and formed around his face in a very attractive way. He was gorgeous to be honest I thought to my self. He had broad shoulders, his arms were very muscular and I could tell his chest was muscular and well defined under his plain black T-shirt. His skin was shockingly pale and I could feel that his hand, that was still holding mine, was cold. I felt like I knew someone with skin like that, but everything was foggy and I could place nothing. The most shocking thing about him though was his eyes. They were a bright burgundy, it should have scared me but the way he was smiling calmed me some.

"Your eyes, there burgundy, do you were contacts."

He laughed a smooth quite laugh and shook his head no

"Sorry to tell you those are my eyes. Yours also look exactly like mine. You see I am a vampire and so are you. My sister turned you."

All I could do was look at him in shock. Was this man crazy? I suddenly wanted to get out of there as fast I could. I tried to get of the bed that I had been put in but his arms were around me and his body was suddenly on mine pushing me down onto the bed.

"I would not leave if I were you, you are not ready"

He said it with such honesty and urgency I believed him.

"You can get off of me; I will not try to run again." I was suddenly aware how close he was to me. He was lying on top of me and his face was inches from mine.

He slowly slid off of me but kept his arms around me, adjusting him self so he was sitting next to me. I turned and looked at him and how close he still was to me. For some reason I had a sudden pang were my now not beating heart was. It felt wrong being this close to him, like I was being unfaithful.

"So you believe? Because if you do I am impressed, it took my sister and I a while to understand and believe what we had become."

"I believe you, and I almost feel like I understand, but I don't know why. I can't remember anything" and it was true. I felt like somehow I knew all about vampires, and for some reason I was slightly happy that I was a vampire. With that thought though an empty feeling came over me. I felt like a part of me was missing. I had no idea what it was but it hurt, it felt like there was a giant hole inside me. William saw the pain on my face and suddenly grew very concerned.

"You should feed, come on my sister Anna and I will take you."

At the mention of her name, a woman that looked exactly William only in female form walked into the room. Her hair was the same as his, dark and curly, only hers fell down to her waist. Her face was the same as his only more feminine and with ruby lips that matched her burgundy lips. She had a small frame but I could tell she was powerful by the way she moved.

"Hello" was all she said

"She needs to feed, go get the car Anna" Will said in an authoritative voice.

Anna did not contradict him she just turned around and walked out the door at an inhuman pace. Only seconds latter I heard the low purr of a car. William lifted me up and carried me out of the room into a spacious living room and out the door and out into the fresh night air. I was suddenly aware that we were in a city and wondered if we were still in Seattle where he said he had found me.

"Are we still in Seattle" I asked as he slid me into the back seat and he slid in next to me.

"No we are in Portland" Anna said in a soft voice as she speed down the road making sharp turns. I tried to think of where Portland was but could not remember. I was getting more frustrated with each moment trying to remember things.

"We are here" William said. I looked out the window and saw that we were parked in an ally. I could hear loud music coming from one of the building and saw a door open down the ally. A man was shoved out the door by a bigger man. The man was short and wide, he was stumbling and kept running into trash bins. William opened the car door and helped me out.

I was suddenly hit by the sweet smell of the man's blood. I instinctively couched down, but William grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"It's better if you don't attract attention and walk normally up to him before you attack.

I stood up straight and walked towards the helpless man. I could see him looking at me. His eyes were grazing my body up and down, and he made me sick. I wanted to tear him apart and taste his blood. I suddenly felt the strength in my body, and wanted to use it on this man. I was suddenly beside him and I felt Williams let go of my arm. My body took over. I was on top of the man and I could faintly hear him screaming. I lowered my mouth down to his neck. Suddenly I could not bit him and drink his blood. I pushed myself off of the man and started to drive heave. It was so hard to resist the man and his blood but something inside me would not let me kill him.

"What's wrong" I heard Williams's voice was concerned and confused.

"Is she ok" I heard Anna soft voice questioning William.

"I don't know"

I looked up and the short man was still on the ground shaking. "Get out of here" I hissed at him. I looked at William and Anna's confused faces. "I can't do it. I am sorry I just can't. Are there any animals around here?"

That was how my family had become vegetarians. Anna and William were twins that had been turned during the American Revolutionary war and had always feed off of humans before I had been turned.

Anna later told me that she had found me in Seattle all beat up and bloody. She could not resist the smell and had started to feed. William had been with her. She told me that he saw her feeding off of me and took one look at my face and stopped her. Anna loved her brother so she had not questioned him. She had gone at got their car and had taken to me their home in Portland. William staid by my side during the entire change and when I had said that I could not kill that man and wanted animals they had taken me into the rainforest. Because I would not feed on humans William had given them up and Anna had followed suit.

I still could not remember anything from my human past. William said that I must have been robbed when I was attacked because I had not identification on me. I had decided to go by the name of Elizabeth because of my favorite character in one of my favorite books. After my first time hunting I had come back to Will's and Anna's home and picked a book of the shelves. It was 'Pride and Prejudice' I completely read it that day and told them to call me Elizabeth. I have read that book hundreds of times sense then.

About 5 years after I had been turned Adam, Collin, and Sidney McCaben joined our family. We had just moved back to Portland after living in London for 3 years when William had run into Collin. William and Anna had been friends with the McCabens years before and were exited to see there friends again. William had brought Collin back to the house and introduced me to him. Collin had been surprised by the color of our eyes.

"We don't feed off of humans anymore, only animals" William told him in his always good humored voice.

"Well how Cullen of you." Collin said seriously

"Excuse me, what is Cullen" I asked confused.

"Not WHAT is it but WHO is it" Collin had told me laughing. "They are a family of vampires that don't feed of humans either, only animals. My family and I were really interested in there feeding habits and almost joined them but one of their family members was just too depressed."

"Oh" was all I could say. For some reason that name sounded so familiar. Maybe Will or Anna had mentioned it before. I shrugged the idea out of my mind and continued to listen to Collins story.

"The guy named Edward was always depressed. Lost the love of his life or something, didn't talk much and usually just played the same song over and over again on the piano or just stayed in his room. Not that I blame him I don't know what I would do if I lost my Sidney."

"What was the girl's name?" William asked. I could feel his arm around my waist tighten.

"Isabella or Bella something like that"

Those names seemed so familiar but I could not place them. I was suddenly more frustrated then I had been in a long time.

William sensed my body tense up but thought it was for a different reason. He kissed me on the top of the head and murmured in my ear "don't worry we will never lose each other."

I looked up at will and smiled the smile I knew he loved. It was not fair to him I knew. He loved me so much, and I loved him to in my own way. After I had been turned I had felt so lonely and empty. I found that when I was with Will I felt less lonely. I still felt empty just not as much.

I had figured out fast that he loved me. He was always good to me, and made me laugh with his constant laughing and jokes. I learned how to act around him, the ways to act to make him think that I loved him just as much as he loved me. He kept me sane so it was the least I could do for him. I soon started to believe that I loved him as much as I acted like I did, but every once in while something would happen to make me feel empty again. He had tried countless times to get me to marry him but each time I found a different excuse.

After that first run in with Collin he moved his brother Adam and wife Sidney into our home and took up our feeding practices. We had a happy family I loved my brothers and sisters and even William. Adam and Anna had just recently started dating after 8 years of living together. It had taken them long enough to realize that they were meant for each other.

Adam was always competitive and always making bets with me. I usually won but I had lost this one. It had been unfair to start out with. Everyone knew I could not go a day with out tripping but I was never one to turn down a bet.

"So when do you want to go car shopping" Adam asked me with an evil smile.

"Never" I mumbled. I had found my perfect car about 12 years ago. It was a silver Volvo. We had found it in a used car lot in Seattle and I had to have. Anna had made a deal about getting a used car when I could have any car that I wanted, but I had insisted that I wanted that car. My family had plenty of money, what with almost a hundred years of playing the stock market; we even owned oil in Texas. So every one could not understand why I would want the same used car for over 12 years.

"To bad Lizzy, you lost"

"It is just not fair I love my car"

"And you can drive it once a week, but we are going into the city now to get you a new car of my choice"

"Ahhhhh" was all I could say as I walked out to Adam's car. We headed toward New York City. We had moved to upstate New York about 3 years back so Will and Collin could actually work on Wall Street. We spent the entire day looking at cars and finally settled on a Bentley Continental GC with red interior. I had to admit that I loved it and had a great time driving it home. When I pulled into the circular driveway I noticed two unknown cars parked in Adam and my spots. I could sense that there were others in our house but I could only hear talking and laughing and no screaming or fighting so I was not worried.

"Well this should be interesting" Adam said as he came up beside me.

"Well the last time we ran into vampires they never left" I said jokingly as I playful punched him in the arm. We walked the front door and I saw my family sitting around the room in various chairs. Along with my family were seven other vampires. They were staring at me almost with shock. I had not been embarrassed in years but if I could have blushed I would have.

William jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in and came over and put his arm around me. "Lizzy remember the Cullens that Collin told us about. Well this is them. Cullens this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is the Cullens."

"Well it is nice to meet you" I said turning to smile my most friendly hostess smile, as Will bent down to kiss me on the forehead.

I could have sworn I heard the guy with reddish blond hair growled.

_Well I hope you liked. I know it got kind of long. I thought of making it into two chapters but then thought what the hell I will just make it one long one. So if you read all of it I love you and would love you more if you reviewed so I know if I should continue._


	2. Chapter 2

_Well this one is from Edwards point of view, someone asked me to do it and don't worry I was already planning on it. I like doing different characters point of view so there will be more of it. Well I hope you enjoy and once again Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight characters I do not._

**EPOV**

It had been 15 years sense she disappeared. My sweet Bella was gone. We were supposed to be married in two months and she disappeared. She had gone down to Seattle to go dress shopping. Alice and Rosalie had gone down to LA to look at a new car and Bella had taken advantage of the moment.

Alice and Rose had been all over her about the wedding. Bella wanted something simple but they were always planning for something grand. Every dress they had put her in was bigger and gaudier then the last. She just wanted something simple and had decided to go to Seattle by herself and look for a dress that she would love.

I had not wanted her to go by herself and had insisted that I go with her, but she had firmly said no, that there was no way that I was going to go with her to get her wedding dress. In the end I had relented, she was so stubborn sometimes. It was the biggest mistake I ever made. I could be even more stubborn than her, but on that day I had decided not to be. Every moment of every day I ask myself why.

It was around 11 in the evening when Charlie called me to ask me to bring Bella home.

"Charlie she is not here. I thought she had gone home after her trip to Seattle."

"What do you mean, 'you thought she had gone home'?" She is not here. I could tell Charlie was worried and so was I.

"Listen Charlie, I will head down to Seattle, I know what boutiques she was heading to. Don't worry I will find her. I am sure her truck just broke down on the way home."

"Yes, Yes of course. Well call me when you find her" I could tell that I calmed Charlie but I was anything but calm.

"Of course Sir."

I ran to my Volvo and had hit 110 before I had even reached the highway. I sped into the city in less than an hour an half. All time record. The entire drive I was looking on the side of the road looking for her truck, but I never saw it.

I drove to the first shop she had told me she would be visiting. The store was closed and her truck was not in sight. I drove to each boutique that she had mentioned but she was no where. It was after 2 in the morning when I saw her truck. It was parked in front of a small wedding boutique. I was so relieved to see it I could have cried if it was possible. I didn't see her anywhere so I jumped out of my car to search for her on foot.

The moment I opened my door I new something was wrong. I could smell her blood. It was so sweet and tempting but my head stayed clear because of my worry. The smell was so strong I knew she was hurt. I didn't hold my breath but smelled in deep trying to figure out were the smell was coming from. In a second I was down the ally where her smell was the strongest. I could see blood everywhere, trash was everywhere. I could tell there had been a struggle. My Bella was no where to be seen and I started to panic. I was picking up dumpsters and throwing them. Where could she be what had happened to her? I had tried so hard to protect her from everything supernatural and yet it looked like a couple of muggers had taken her. As I was picking up an old van to throw it down the ally I saw her bag. I grabbed it and held to my chest with everything in me. I slowly opened it afraid that I would tear it in my anger and fear. Everything was in it. Her wallet, the credit card I had got for her that she still had not used along with her drivers license. I followed the traces of her blood to the end of the ally to where it stopped as it hit the street. Someone must have carried her there and then loaded her into a car. After that every trace of her was gone.

I ran back down the ally looking for any clues to who could have taken her. As I collapsed on the ground my nose picked up a different sent. Someone else's blood was mixed with my angel's.

That blood went down the other end of the ally and I followed intently. I would find her. Who ever this blood belonged to I would find them and they would know what happened to her. I followed the droplets of blood for two blocks to where it led into an old empty warehouse. I threw open the old sliding door and was inside in less than a second.

There were two middle 20 something looking boys sitting in a corner. One was bleeding and the other was trying to help him get it stopped. They both had shaved heads with swastikas tattooed all up there arms. I growled loudly and they both jumped.

"Who the hell are you" the bleeding one screamed. I could tell he was scared. Good. I would terrify him.

"What did you do to her" I said in my most threatening voice.

"Who are you talking about?" the second one asked but in a more confident voice.

I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against the wall making the wall shudder. "You know who I am talking about. The girl you attacked. Where is she?"

"Oh that person, she was hot, you tapping that cause I am jealous, I mean man we tried but she is feisty. Do you have that much trouble with her?" I had never been so angry in my life. I wanted to tear this boy apart. He had attacked my Bella and I didn't want to know what all they had done to her. I settled by breaking his neck and throwing his lifeless body to the dirty floor. His friend screamed and I turned on him my black eyes boring into him listening to his thought

_Who the hell are these people? He is just like she was. Oh God those eyes just like his where_

What was this boy thinking who else had there been. "Who took her?"

"I don't know man she just came out of no where and started attacking her herself, and the guy that looked like the other women just picked her of the ground and carried her off. I just got out of there as fast I could. I am sorry man I am so sorry don't kill me like you did Al."

I looked at the pathetic boy. I had not felt like this in a long time. I had not killed a human I so many years. I looked at down at the lifeless body of the other boy I had just killed, why stop now I thought and grabbed the shaking boy from the ground and sunk my teeth into him. I could hear his screams, he deserved it.

The next 15 years were very foggy. I could only recall a few things in great detail. The drive home after that night. Telling my family what had happened. Alice trying in vain to have visions of Bella. Carlisle calling Charlie telling him what I had found. Me selling my Volvo because it reminded me to much of Bella. My family not letting me kill myself because they said that there was no proof that she was dead. I played her lullaby almost day and night. A man named Collin and his family moving in with us for a short period of time but leave quickly because of my depression. We moved a couple of times but I can not recall to where. My family was sympathetic and never questioned my actions of being like a zombie. They tried to comfort me at first but after a couple of years they would only bother me when they knew I needed to feed.

One day Carlisle decided that we were going to move to upstate New York. He had taken a job up in Buffalo. I had not paid much attention after that I just packed my stuff and moved.

"Edward you need to hunt" came Alice's worried voice

"I am fine Alice"

"You are not fine, and you can not starve yourself it will only cause more pain"

"Alice, just leave me alone" I like the pain I deserved it.

"You are worrying Esme, plus I had a vision that we would be meeting up with old friends and some new ones today."

I did not want to hurt Esme; she had been good to me over these last 15 years. I groaned and pushed myself away from the piano where I was once again playing Bella's lullaby. I was not in the mood to see other, but I didn't want to hurt Alice so I walked out side where the rest of my family was waiting for me.

We took off running, the wind whipping in my face felt well and I took in a deep breath and smelled a mountain lion only a few miles away. After I had feed I ran towards my family's usual meeting place. It was a clearing that reminded me of Bella's and my clearing back at Forks. As I neared it I realized my family was not the only ones there. There were four other vampires standing with my family everyone was laughing.

"Oh Edward you remember Collin and his wife Sidney" Carlisle said as I came into the clearing.

"Yes of course" I said while plastering a fake smile on my face. I only briefly remembered them and their stay with us, but I had thought there were one more of them and who were these other two vampires. "I thought you had a brother?"

"Oh yes, well Adam is off buying a new car with Lizzy, they should be back later tonight."

"Hello my name is William and this is my sister Anna" The other man said. He and the women standing next to him looked strikingly alike; they must really have been related. I noticed that all of there eyes were a light gold colored.

"You don't hunt humans" I stated

The man named William laughed good naturedly "Well you see Lizzy refuses to hunt humans, she never has even when she was turned she refused, making us drive her to a forest so she could hunt. Well we decided to move to the country so she could feed and my sister and I started only feeding on animals also. Then Collin, Sidney and Adam showed up and wanted to join or coven and try our feeding habits."

"Well that Elizabeth must be something" Carlisle said in awe.

"Why don't you come to our house and meet her, I am sure she would love to meet all of you." William asked our family

"We would love to" Alice chimed in almost too eagerly. I was sure that she was thinking of making a new friend. I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me.

"Well follow us" came the women named Anna's soft and smooth voice.

"Our houses is only a minute from here we can drive" Rosalie was always trying to show off her cars to people.

"Sound great" Collin said.

I climbed into Alice's car with my brothers and sisters. The other family got into Carlisle's car along with Esme. It was a surprisingly short drive even for us before we pulled into a circular driveway in front of a giant brick house. It was even larger than ours and was completely surrounded by gardens.

"Well someone likes plants" Rosalie said snidely. "At least they have good taste in cars"

I looked over to where all the cars were parked and surprised to see a silver Volvo that looked exactly like my old one. Emmett seemed to notice also and jabbed me in the side. "Look familiar" I just sighed.

"Edward used to have a car exactly like that one" Emmett said to William pointing towards the Volvo.

"Oh that is Lizzie's. She has had it for some years now. She just lost a bet with Adam so she had to go buy a new car today."

"What do you mean had to, why would you not want a new car" Rosalie was completely perplexed at that thought.

"Oh you don't know my Lizzy; she is the most stubborn person I have ever met. Once she likes something she never gets rid of it especially a car."

"What bet did she lose" Jasper asked intrigued

"The bet was she could not go a day with out tripping, well she tripped"

"She is a vampire isn't she, how did she trip"

"As I said you don't know my Lizzy"

We were inside by now; the inside of the house was as grand as the outside. We were sitting in their living room and my family was laughing at stories that Collin and William were telling about this Lizzy girl. I could hear the love in Williams's voice and it hurt me, so I tuned him out.

We heard the low purr of two cars coming up the driveway and William announced that Elizabeth and Adam must be home. We heard two doors slam and then I heard the most beautiful sound I had heard in over 15 years. It was her laugh, my Bella's laugh. I was confused why Bella would be here and why she would be coming with this Adam and Lizzy, but I didn't care. I knew it was her.

The front door opened and a man I faintly remembered as Adam walked in followed closely by Bella. She was laughing and she turned and smiled at us all. My family sat there in shock staring at her. She had not aged at all. Her hair was shiner and her face was flawless, if she could have been more beautiful then before she was, her eyes were a light golden color and I knew she had been changed.

William jumped up from his chair and wrapped an arm around her waist saying "Lizzy remember the Cullens that Collin told us about. Well this is them. Cullens this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is the Cullens."

"Well it's nice to meet you" Bella said in the most genuine voice I had ever heard. She flashed my family a huge smile. I was so confused what was going on, why was she acting like she did not know us.

Then William bent down and kissed her on the top of the head and she turned her face up to him and smiled. I couldn't help it I let out a low growl. Her eyes snapped towards mine. Her smile faltered and her eyes showed so much confusion it hurt me. I knew in that look two things. First this was my Bella and I loved her still, secondly she did not remember me.

_If I get 10 reviews I will continue on, but I don't want to keep writing if no one likes. So review if you want me to continue or review and tell me if you don't want me to continue also in that case._


	3. Chapter 3

_First I want to thank all who reviewed. You can thank my 4 hour lecture on B-Stats on 2 updates in one day. It gives me a lot of time to write. _

_Also I had some questions asked so I will try to answer them really quick_

_Q: was Bella a vampire when she was turned?_

_A: No, her blood was everywhere and it was just two street thugs that attacked her, also you can only be turned once._

_Q: Why didn't Will tell her who she was_

_A: He has no idea who she is, he just found her with no identification. He could have looked into it but he didn't see the importance in._

_Q: Why does she not remember, will she remember, does she have a power…_

_A: I was planning on explaining this in later chapters but I will give you a few hints, yes Bella has a power and it is part of the reason that she doesn't remember anything, it is also the reason Alice did not see her and why Jaspers doesn't feel her emotions (this chapter). As for will she get her memory back you will have to wait and see and keep reading._

_Oh yes I double checked, birth certificate, ssc, and even asked a friend I am unfortunately not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own these characters but if some one can think of a way to do that I am open to suggestions. Sorry for the long authors note you can start reading now._

**BPOV**

I snapped my head in the direction of the growl. I looked at the man, with the reddish blond hair, in the eyes. I had a feeling that I should have known him but I couldn't place him. I was frustrated again. I was so sick of that feeling. I didn't have much time to ponder on this when I heard

"Oh my god" one of the Cullen girls had squealed. I got a quick glimpse of her slender body and short black hair before her arms were around me in an iron like hug. "I can't believe it" she almost sang as she finally released me.

"Ah hi" was all I was able to manage.

"Sorry about my sister, she gets exited when she thinks she has met someone she can go shopping with. My name is Edward and this is my sister Alice." The man who had growled earlier said. He seemed to be happier than the moment before so I gave him a real smile; he smiled back with a crooked smile that made me to forget to breathe for a second.

"Nice to meet you Edward and it is nice to meet you Alice, but I am sorry to say I hate shopping" I reached out my hand to shake theirs, but I noticed Alice was looking at Edward with a look of confusion. After a brief second Edward took my hand to shake it. When he touched my hand I felt a strange shock. I pulled my hand back quickly and gave a shaky laugh.

"So I hear you refuse to feed off of people and have changed your entire families feeding habits. I must say that is quite an accomplishment. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and my daughter Rosalie" he said pointing towards a beautiful woman even for a vampire, "and my sons Emmett and Jasper"

"Nice to meet you all" I felt very awkward and in the spotlight. I hated being the center of attention and reached out for Will for reassurance, but when he took my hand it suddenly felt wrong.

"Elizabeth what a beautiful name." the woman named Esme said

"I chose it from my favorite book"

"What do you mean you chose it" Emmett asked, he was still looking at me with a confused look, like I was about to give the punch line to a joke he could not figure out.

"I don't remember anything from before I was changed, not even my name, so I named myself Elizabeth after my favorite character in my favorite book 'Pride and Prejudice'"

"You don't remember anything or anyone from your human life than" Emmett asked

"No and it can be very frustrating"

"I understand the feeling, I don't remember anything from my human life either" Alice told me slipping an arm around my waist in an almost familiar way.

"How were you turned" Edward asked in a voice that I didn't understand.

"Anna and I found her in an ally all beaten up." William answered for me. "Two thugs were attacking her. I scared them off but when I turned around my sister had already bit her. I saw her face and could not let her die, so to speak. We took her to our home in Portland where Lizzy went threw her transformation."

As Will told my story I never took my eyes off of Edward. I felt such a connection to him a pull that I had never felt before. His face was full of pain and I wanted to reach out and touch it.

"Oh look at the time we are going to be late for the fundraiser" Sidney said in her girly voice that I had come to call her 'valley girl' voice.

"I completely forgot" I said tearing my gaze away from Edward and onto the rest of my family.

"You have somewhere to be, we should really leave, I am sorry that we have taken up so much of your time." Carlisle said.

"Oh don't worry, we have plenty of time we will only miss the dinner" Will said with a laugh.

"Why don't you come" I said. I didn't want to be separated form Edward yet for some reason.

"We wouldn't want to intrude" Esme said

"You wouldn't be intruding, it is a fundraiser for a children's hospital that my financial firm is putting on. So I am sure everyone would love to speak with Carlisle" Collin said

"We would love to come than" Edward said with a crooked smile on his face looking directly at me.

"We will go home and get ready and meet you back here in an hour" Alice chimed grabbing the man named Jasper's hand and dragging him out of the house.

The rest of the Cullens said good bye quickly and said they would be back soon. Edward was the last to say good bye to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips kissing the palm. "It was very nice to meet you Elizabeth" he said softly.

If my heart had not already stopped beating 15 years ago it would have stopped then. I looked over at William who was still talking with Carlisle and had not noticed the exchange.

"Call me Lizzy" I whispered.

He let my hand go slowly, almost reluctantly and walked out the door calling over his shoulder "Save me a dance"

"I don't dance" I called back

I heard him laugh at that and thought I heard him say something like same Bella but that made no sense so I figured I must have misunderstood him.

**EPOV**

She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a long flowing red formal gown. It was simple just like her style had always been. Her hair was simply curled and looked very earthy with half of it pulled back. She wore no make and yet she was still the most amazing thing in the room to me. I knew I was not the only one who thought that. I could hear the minds of others that noticed her. Some hated Will for having her, and I was one of them, others were just wondering how anything that beautiful could exist.

It hurt me that she did not remember me or what we had been. It hurt even more to see her with him. But I was just happy to see her happy, to see her well and safe. She was smiling and laughing and that made me smile and laugh. Something I had not done in 15 years.

Emmett had cornered me when we had gone home to get ready for this fundraiser. "Why didn't you tell her who you are, why didn't you tell her who SHE IS?"

"And shatter the life and happiness she has created for herself. I will not do that. To tell her a past she can't remember could destroy her. No I will not do that to her"

"But you could finally be happy again" Emmett argued back

"I am happy to see her happy, maybe I can make her remember our love with out telling her, we do have all of eternity." With that Emmett threw up his hands and mumbled something about me being stupid and stormed off.

"I couldn't feel any emotions coming off of her. It was really strange" Jasper said coming up behind me.

"I see you happy in the future Edward, I didn't see Bella but I think it was because of her" Alice said joining us.

"Go get ready we don't want to be late" I told them all and bounded up to my room.

The fundraiser was taking place in a huge art studio in the city. There were over 200 hundred people there. I stood against a wall and just stared at my Bella. She was laughing at a joke Adam had told her. I had noticed one thing, though and when I had realized it, it had made me even happier.

Bella never truly smiled at William. I first noticed that she never smiled at him except when he was looking at her. I soon realized that the smile she gave him when he did look at her was only a reflex. Something she had learned to do out of habit. The smile was never one of real love either. Her smiles towards him were never the same as the ones she had gave me.

William was trying to get her to dance with him, but his efforts were only half harted. I could tell from his thoughts that he knew she would not dance, she never danced. He was only asking because a small hope made him think she might change her mind.

She turned her head and our eyes met. I looked at her with all the love I could give and I could tell in her eyes she was confused. I could tell she felt something she just didn't know what it was yet.

From Williams mind I heard her tell him she need fresh air and was stepping outside for a moment. As she walked towards the door I gracefully followed her out.

**BPOV**

Will was once again trying to get me to dance, but I could tell he knew I wouldn't, so I just shook my head no. I looked around the room and saw Edward leaning against a wall. He looked amazing in his black suit with red shirt underneath that was unbuttoned at the top. William was good looking. More handsome than any other human man and even better looking that your average vampire, but Edward was gorgeous. I new I was not the only one who thought that either. Women every where were staring at him. I could tell that the older women didn't know what to do about the Cullen, Black and McCaben men.

Edward was staring at me in a way I had never seen before. I felt such a tug to just run to him to through myself into his arms. It confused me. I had never had that feeling before. I also felt like I knew him from a past life, but if I had, wouldn't he tell me. I needed time to think and suddenly the room seemed too crowded and loud.

"I am going to go outside for a moment I need some fresh air" I told Will, smiling at him so he would not worry.

I walked out the doors into the fresh air. I walked across the street to where there was an overlook over the river. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head.

"You look beautiful" came his sweet voice. I turned around to see him standing a few feet away from me with his hands in his pocket, leaning against the railing confidently.

"Do you always follow girls out of parties?"

"You looked confused I thought you could use a friend to talk to"

"Are you my friend now?"

"I could be" He was now only inches from me and I could smell his sweet breath, it was the most intoxicating thing I had ever smelt before.

"Dance with me" it was a more of a command then a request.

"I told you I don't dance"

"And why is that" his hands were on my waist now and it was taking all of my concentration to keep me from loosing myself.

"I am a horrible dancer; I always find a way to hurt myself."

"I will not let you get hurt." I felt that he was talking about more than just dancing. "Stand on my feet"

I put one foot on top of his and then the other one. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder. I finally felt completely safe, and surprisingly whole. Whole in a way I had never felt by myself and definitely not with Will.

We could still hear the music from inside the fundraiser and we danced for what seemed like forever. I never wanted to let go. A sudden image of crate paper and balloons decorating what looked like a high school gym flashed in my mind. The image surprised me and I looked up at Edward. He smiled at me and was leaning down towards me, I new he was going to kiss me and I wanted nothing more.

"Lizzy where are you" Will called out. I jerked out of Edward's arms and looked around guiltily, what was I doing I asked my self. I looked at Edward and he had a look of such sorrow it hurt me. "There you are Elizabeth, I have been looking everywhere for you" Will looked at Edward confused, "and your family is looking for you" there was a hint of jelousy in Will voice I had never heard before almost threatening like. "It's time to go"

Will grabbed my hand and led me toward our family and the Cullens I looked over my shoulder at Edward. He was just shaking his head slightly but never breaking our eye contact.

_Well I hope you like it. The EPOV really reminded me of that song just to see you smile. I know there was a lot of fluff but I feel this might become a fluff peace but I will ad some excitement into it if you want. Review and tell me._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Also I am so so so so so sorry that it has taken me such a long time to update. Fanfic decided it did not want to let me upload any documents to continue my story. I am trying to go about it a different way so I hope this works. If I have problems in the future I will just start a different profile, and post my stories again and hope it works again. If it does I will let everyone that has reviewed and put alerts on my stories know. So review _**

_Also the Sidney part is dedicated to my cousin who the character is based on. She said something like that the other day about vampires. I really do worry about her _

_Oh yes tear Stephenie Meyer owns these characters not I, (if I did I would not be taking a accounting test this week…grrr, I still hate school) _

**EPOV**

I kept replaying that dance over and over in my head. After 15 long years I had finally held her in my arms. She had still smelled of freesias. I had promised myself that I would not push her, but of course I was always weak when it came to my Bella. I had gone over a decade without her, without hearing her laugh, without looking into her eyes, without touching her skin, without kissing her. I knew I had told Emmett that I would not tell her about her past, and I wouldn't but that didn't mean I could not try to make her remember.

The dance had been so like one that we had had before, the one of Bella's and my Junior prom, having her stand on my feet so she would not hurt herself, her arms around my neck and me holding her. I could admit to myself, that I had lost control for a moment. I been so close to kissing her, the one thing I had wanted nothing more to do in the past 15 years. For a moment I had seen something cross her eyes, it was a mixture of confusion and almost recognition. She had looked up into my eyes with such surprise at that moment, I could almost see the love there in her face that I had not seen in 15 years all I had wanted to do was kiss her. I had been bending down to kiss her and I could tell she wanted to kiss me back when he had interrupted us. Calling her Lizzy. I hated having to hear her referred to as Lizzy but more then that I hated calling her Lizzy and letting her go with him.

When William had called out to her she had jumped back so fast and her face was filled with guilt. She felt guilty being with me, and it hurt me. I knew in all reality I should not be hurt. She did not remember me and she was technically with someone else but she was my Bella, she was Bella and not Lizzy. I would just have to find someway to make her remember. There was also one other thing that I knew I was not going to be able to stay away from her, with William around or not.

I jumped off of my couch and ran down the stairs. I ran into Esme and Rosalie on the bottom landing.

"Where do you think you are heading" Rose asked in her typical mightier then thou voice.

"I am going over to Bella's"

"Well don't start any fights Edward" Esme called after me as I ran out the door and kept on running towards Bella's house.

**BPOV**

"So do you think if we went into a tanning booth we could tan" Sidney asked in her Valley Girl voice.

"Oh god Sidney do you ever think before you talk" Adam asked in an exasperated, which made Collin growl at him.

I just rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs towards my room. Sidney was always asking dumb questions. I didn't understand how Collin could put up with it. Adam's and my theory was that she was dumb when she had been human and it had carried over and only became worse when she became a vampire.

"Sid asking more dumb questions?" Will asked coming up behind me.

"When is she not" I turned and tried to smile at him. What was wrong with me? The whole drive home last night I had tried to act normal. I had held Will's hand the whole way home and tried to listen to him as he talked. I laughed at the right parts and smiled at the appropriate times but it was all a show. For some reason I could not get Edward out of my head. I also could not get the image of that strange gym filled with crate paper and balloons, I had been dancing with someone in the image but I just could not tell who.

"You know I don't know how Collin can put up with her"

"I do, he loves her" Will said looking at me with such love and tenderness in his eyes it hurt me. Why could I not feel that way about him? I wouldn't hurt him; he had given me a life, a family and friends. He was so good to me; I had to get Edward out of my head.

Will put his hands on my waste and pulled me towards him. He wrapped one arm around me and with the other moved my hair out of my face. He leaned down and kissed me at first tenderly and then more passionately. I stood there stiffly at first but let his kiss continue, I told myself to kiss him back but I couldn't, I kept imaging Edwards smile. I pulled away roughly and stepped away from him. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I have to run some errands, I promised Alice Cullen that I would go shopping with her today" I lied.

"Lizzy you don't even like to shop" He said seeing threw my lie.

"I know I do, but that is no reason to be rude to new friends. Now I really should be going, I don't want to be late."

I ran from the room before he could question me more. I ran down the stairs only tripping twice but was able to grab the railing each time catching myself from an embarrassing fall down the stairs. I grabbed the keys to my Volvo from the bowl on the table and opened the front door. To my surprise Edward was standing there with his arm raised ready to knock on the door.

"Hi" I said in complete surprise.

"Hi" he said in that perfectly confident voice. "Going somewhere"

"Ah, just for a drive." Why could I not say anything sensible when he was around?

"Mind if I come with you" He was smiling that crooked smile that made my head swim.

"Sure, but we are taking my Volvo, so if you have a problem with older cars that is too bad."

"I used to have a Volvo exactly like yours, mind if I drive"

I really hated when other people drove, especially my car. "I can drive"

"I am not saying that you can't, your car just reminds me so much of my old one. I loved that car and really miss it; I will not crash it I promise."

"Fine" I snarled and threw him the keys the whole time glaring at him. He just laughed and opened the passenger door for me.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care I just need to get out, to clear my head and think"

He didn't say any thing after that and I was thankful for that, he seemed to know that I needed some quite time. I was looking out the window and watched the forest fly by at over a 100 mph. I looked over at the man sitting next to me. I had never seen anything like him before. I looked around me at the car and at him driving it. It felt right. I also had the strange feeling that I had had this same experience a million times before.

"I don't think your boyfriend was to happy about you leaving"

"What?!" he had startled me

"William, he was quite upset that you left, he also doesn't like me much."

"And how would you know that" I asked curiously. I knew I should have been offended but I was truly just curious.

"I can hear peoples' thoughts" he said looking at me for my reaction

"Oh, can you read my thoughts" A strange look, that I didn't understand, crossed his face when I asked.

"No I can not."

"Didn't think so" I said smiling, my response startled him I could tell.

"What do you mean you 'didn't think so'?"

"I have a strong mind you could say. Vampires can't use there powers on me. William thinks that that is also the reason I can't remember my past. He thinks that what ever happened to me when I got attacked was so traumatic that I blocked everything out"

"Well that explains a lot" He answered after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" Now I was confused

"My sister Alice had visions of your family but not you, and my brother Jasper can feel emotions, but could feel nothing coming off of you."

"And you can't hear my thoughts"

"Well that is very frustrating to tell you the truth" and he really did look frustrated.

"Why is that?"

"Because I want to know what you are thinking" He looked right at me and his voice was almost pleading.

"What do you want to know" I wanted him to ask because I wanted to tell him.

"Do you wish you remembered your past?"

"Every moment of every day, but it could be worse. I could not remember my past and also be with out my family. They love me and have given me a life that I can be thankful for."

"Are you happy as a vampire?"

"Yes, but than again I don't remember not being a vampire, plus I would never have met you if I had not been turned"

I had said it with a smile, but I saw pain in his face when I had said that last part and noticed his hand tighten on the wheel. I didn't understand what I had said wrong. Maybe he wished he had never met me. So I just sat there not saying anything more. We continued on like that for about a half hour before he broke the silence

"Do you have any CDs in here?"

"Only one, the rest of my music is on my Ipod and I forgot it at my house"

"Well what is it?"

"Debussy" I didn't know what he would think it was not your typical CD, but he looked impressed and surprised at the same time. "It actually came with the car, after I bought it I was looking for something I dropped. I found the CD under the passenger seat. It is actually part of the reason I love this car so much."

Edward was just staring at me with a look of pure shock. I didn't understand his reaction but it made me laugh. Once I started laughing I could not stop, I had not laughed this freely in a long time and it felt good. My laughter made him start to laugh, and it was the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. I reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked at me startled but didn't remove his hand from mine; he just squeezed it and held it tightly.

"Ok your turn on the hot seat" I said after I regained control from my laughing fit.

"Well what do you want to know about me" he said smiling at me and squeezing my hand again.

"Collin said that when he met you, you were depressed about a lost love, but you seem fine now what happened." I regretted asking that question the minute it left my mouth, for his face clouded over and he looked at me with the most desperately pleading look in his eyes.

"I fell in love with a human girl, we where supposed to get married. My sisters were driving her crazy with wedding plans, so when they left to go on a quick trip she took advantage of the moment and went wedding dress shopping on her own. She was attacked, and by the time I got to the place she had been attacked she was gone. I could not find her and with her gone I lost myself. But you have made me see that what we believe is not always true and that there are always second chances"

I was jealous of the girl he was talking about, it was horrible what had happened to her, but she had experience true love, and she had experienced it with this man. I realized at that moment that I was feeling for things for this wonderful man that I had never felt for Will. I was happy that I was helping Edward get over his hurt for loosing the love of his life, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that he would never love anyone like he had her.

"What was her name" I really wanted to know who this girl was that had captured Edwards heart.

"Bella, Bella Swan" He looked at me with such intensity I didn't understand, but the name sounded so familiar, almost like an old friend.

**EPOV**

"What was her name" Bella asked me. This was so hard, telling her about her past, but from the perspective of some stranger that she didn't know.

"Bella, Bella Swan" I had a brief hope that saying her name would make her remember. For a split second I though it had, my beautiful Bella had a look of confusion and almost recognition on her face, but it faded quickly.

It was unreal how much she remembered with not even knowing it. I had been shocked when I had got into the Volvo. Until that moment I thought it only a coincident that she had a silver Volvo, but when I had got in I was startled to realize that it was my old one that I had sold. When she had pulled out the Debussy CD I was more than shocked. I had thought I had lost it. I had been distraught about that. I had scratched my old one and Bella had bought it for me as an engagement present.

"That is a beautiful name Edward, it sounds like you really loved her, I am sorry that you lost her"

"Well the wonderful thing about things being lost is that you can find them again." I said lifting her hand to my lips. "Why don't we go to my house, I am sure my family would love to see you.

"Sure" was all she said, but she was smiling at me so I smiled back.

We pulled up to my house minutes later and I heard Alice before I saw her.

"Lizzy, I am so happy that you are here" Alice squealed before grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her into the house.

I walked in after them more slowly. I saw my brothers staring at me.

"Does she remember?" Jasper asked with his mind. I shook my head slightly

"Are you two together?" Emmett asked more bluntly with his mind.

"No Emmett" I said but I gave him a quick wink and both he and Jasper smiled. "Where is everyone else I asked?"

"Esme is out antique shopping, Rose is in the garage, and Carlisle is working" Jasper answered.

"Where were these pictures taken?" Bella called from the other room.

I walked into the room that her and Alice where in to see which pictures she was talking about. They were the ones she had taken of my family back in Forks. She had made doubles and had given them to Esme for Christmas. Esme had had them professionally framed. Esme loved those pictures; they reminded her of her lost daughter. There had been a picture of me and Bella but I had made Esme take it down about 7 years ago and would never let her hang it back up.

"They where taken at our home back in Forks Washington."

"The place is beautiful, it looks so familiar" she said in a low voice as if almost in a trance. I looked over at my family, they were staring at Bella and I could tell from their minds they were begging her to remember.

After a moment Bella shook her beautiful head and her chocolate hair fell down her back in ripples. Bella looked around the room and saw my piano.

"Who plays the piano?"

"Edward does" Alice said in her song like voice.

"Will you play something for me" she asked grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the piano. I would do anything for you I wanted to say, but instead I let her pull me toward the piano, reveling in her touch.

I knew exactly what I wanted to play and started the second I sat down. It was Bella's lullaby. I had been playing these last 15 years as a way of mourning but now I was playing it for her as she sat next to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I was in purr bliss, I never wanted this moment to end, but it did to quickly. Bella started to hum along when her eyes snapped open and she looked at me in horror. She started gasping for breath and then turned and fled out the door. She was gone so quickly I was unable to react and catch her. I heard the Volvo speed down the drive, I suddenly felt the like a black abyss had opened up. The feeling of helplessness of the past 15 years was back. I felt like I had lost her all over again.

_Well review review review. Sorry if there are any errors ( I know there are) I do read over it and try to edit it but you know how it is when you read something and know what it is supposed to say, you skip over the mistakes. So sorry about them._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok so this chapter is dedicated to murmmer gave me the best review I have ever read. It made me laugh so hard reading it. I decided that instead of making you begging (which of course I contemplated) I would just write a new chapter, and I am glad I did because once I started it just seemed to flow. So thanks for the great review. _

_Well this chapter starts a little bit from last chapter but in BPOV and then continues on. I also know it might get a bit confusing with the phone call part so just ask questions in a review and I promise to answer. Also I hope you love the ending as much as I do. _

_Stephenie Meyer owns these characters except for the ones I made up of course. _

**BPOV**

Alice led me into the Cullen family living room. It was a very open room compared to our house. There were big overstuffed cream couches with a big grand piano next to a huge window overlooking the river.

One of the walls was covered with pictures. There were pictures of Edward and Carlisle in 30s attire. Pictures of Alice in hippie clothes and another one of Esme gardening. There were wedding pictures of all the couples, Rose and Emmett had obviously been married many times because there were about 7 or 8 wedding pictures of them each with Rosalie in a different dress and different time style.

All these pictures seemed to be surrounding the central pictures. Those pictures seemed to be all taken in the same place and I could tell that these pictures had been professionally framed. There was a picture of Carlisle and Esme standing on a porch of a big white house, Emmett and Rosalie standing by a car in front of the same house, and a picture of Alice and Jasper staring at each other sitting on a porch swing. I sadly noticed that there was no picture of Edward.

The house in those pictures was beautiful; I felt a pull to see the real thing. The surrounding forest was vibrantly green with huge trees surrounding it. I could see a river behind the house in the picture of Rosalie and Emmett.

"Where were these pictures taken?" I called out to Edward, who was still in the entry way arguing about something with Emmett and Jasper.

"They where taken at our home back in Forks Washington." He answered looking deeply into my eyes as he said it, almost like there was more to that answer then just the location.

I looked back at the pictures, I felt like I had been to a place like that, seen a house similar, but I could not think of when. The only place that green where my family had lived was Portland, and we had not lived there long. I had never been to Washington except the one time that we had gone to Seattle and I had bought my car. William had said that he had found me in Seattle Washington but that still made no sense, why did that house look so familiar.

"The place is beautiful, it looks so familiar" was all I was able to mange to say, the familiarity of the house and surrounding area, and the pictures in general was unnerving.

I looked around the room to get my mind off the pictures and remembered the piano.

"Who plays the piano?"

"Edward does" Alice said in her song like voice.

"Will you play something for me" I asked grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the piano. I really wanted to hear him play.

He sat down on the bench and I sat next to him. He instantly started playing without even thinking about what he wanted to play. He had that crooked smile on his Greek god like face, and his fingers started flowing across the keys. The song he was playing was not just beautiful but amazing, touching, and heartfelt. It was a lullaby of love. I closed my eyes and let the music wash over me. I rested my head on his shoulder and let my mind wonder and started to hum along to the lullaby. I didn't even realize what was happening at first because I was so lost in my own mind.

They came like flashes, one was of a group of men surrounding me in an ally when my silver Volvo pulled up, the passenger door flew open and Edward was the driver, the next was of Edward and me, as a human, laying in a beautiful meadow with Edward sparkling in the sun, then me sitting on a rock with Esme watching Edward and his family playing baseball in a clearing in the middle of the woods, next was of Edward and I watching Romeo and Juliet in a strange room, then me running in the streets of a strange town screaming Edwards name, next was a man in his late 40s with a receding hair line yelling at me and Edward something about motorcycles, last Edward playing this same song to me on the same piano only in a different room where he whispered into my ear "I love you Bella, I don't understand why you are being so stubborn about marring me."

I snapped my eyes open and looked at Edward in horror. What were these visions I had seen. I knew I had been human in all of those visions and knew with everything in me that they were true. I had known Edward, I had known his whole family in my past and they had said nothing to me. I had to get out of here I had to think. I jumped off of the bench and ran out the door. I ran to my car and jumped in. I had the car started and was speeding down the road before I even had the door closed.

I grabbed my cell phone out of the consul beside me and dialed Will's number.

"Lizzy where have you been" Will asked me in a worried voice when he answered.

"Where exactly did you find me when I was turned?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"In an ally in Seattle, Lizzy you know all this, what is wrong"

"I think I might have remembered something about my past"

"What do you remember?"

"Just flashes, but I have to see if they lead me anywhere"

" Elizabeth come home, we can figure this out together, where are you? I can come get you" I could tell that he was really concerned and worried about me.

"Will I wish I could tell you, but Edward can read minds and I think he may come looking for me and I don't want him to find me."

"Lizzy what did he do to you, if he hurt you I will kill him" I was shocked by that statement. Will was always good spirited and I don't believe could have hurt anyone intentionally, but I knew by the tone of his voice he was serious about hurting Edward.

"Relax Will, I don't think Edward hurt me physically, but emotionally I am not sure. I know he has been lying to me. I know that him and his family knew me before you met me, and they said nothing."

"What!!!" Was all he was able to make come out.

" Elizabeth what is going on" came Anna's soft voice; Will must have been so upset that he had handed the phone to his sister. I really had not meant to make him this upset.

"I remembered something from my past" I told my sister "now I need to know exactly where you and Will found me"

She gave me directions to the ally that they had found me in. It was in a shopping center in downtown Seattle close to the warehouse district.

"Thank you Anna" I knew she would be the sensible one that would not freak out, I really should have called her first.

"What are you going to do" She asked

"I don't know yet, and if I did I could not tell you. I think the Cullens may be looking for me and Edward can read minds so everything I tell you he will find out."

"Why are the Cullens looking for you" came Adams overly protect voice. He must have overheard the conversation and taken the phone from Anna.

"Because I knew them as a human, I think I was dating Edward." I really hoped William was not in the room when I said that, but that hope was dashed when I heard his strangled laugh.

"What do you think you were dating Edward?"

"I had some visions, or I guess memories that he were in. I don't know Adam I am really confused right now, I just need some time to think."

" Elizabeth come home, we can help you figure this out." Now Collin was on the phone.

"What am I, on speaker phone?" I snapped. I really hoped Sidney would not come on she would just make matters worse.

"You don't have to be on speaker phone with our hearing and plus you are basically shouting" Collin responded

"Sorry" I said in a normal voice.

"No problem, now just come home"

"I can't Collin, and I am not telling you where I am going."

"Fair enough" was all he said. Maybe I should have called him first.

"Don't trust the Cullens, don't let them in the house, and don't talk to them, especially Edward"

"Lizzy I don't understand why we can not trust them." Adam was back on the phone now.

"Because they knew me and said nothing, I told them how frustrated I was at not remembering, and the continued to act like they did not know me. I don't understand their end game, but why lie about knowing me as a human, who does that" I was yelling again

"I agree, that is just shady and mean. Do what ever you have to do but just know that we will be here for you when you are ready to come home. Also we will try to throw the Cullens off your trail by giving them false leads" Collin said now back on the phone. I definalty should have called him, I thought storing that away for future reference.

"Lizzy?" Will asked now on the phone.

"Yes Will"

"Call me when you get to where ever you are going?"

"Of course I will"

"Lizzy"

"Yes Will?"

"I love you"

"I know you do" and I snapped my phone shut.

I drove strait for the next 2 days only stopping to get gas and to feed in South Dakota. The drive gave me a lot of time to think. I realized that my Volvo was not really my Volvo, it was Edwards. That very thought freaked me out almost more than any other. Somehow I had bought the same car that he had had when he had known me as a human.

I started to wonder if I had been the great love that he had lost. We had obviously been something, I could tell from my memories, but what I was not sure. The other thing that scared me was the feeling that came with the memories. At first I had not realized what it was, but I soon figured out that it was an intensified feeling of what I felt for will and what I felt for Edward now. It was pure, unconditional love. I did not know if he had felt that for me or if he had just been toying with me the way he had been sense I met him as a vampire.

I let my mind wonder to the dark side to the good side and back again over and over. Had I just been and amusement to him? Had I just been some human pet that had loved him, and when he met me as a vampire that could not remember him had he decided to play with me again. Then my mind would wonder to the thought that maybe he had loved me back. I knew he had lost his greatest love. I seen in his eyes that the person that he lost was irreplaceable and he had been lost with out her. Time wise it made sense. Collin had said that she had gone missing around the time that Will and Anna had found me, but we could have known each other years before that and he could have moved on to someone else. Plus if I was his lost love would he not have told me. I could just not figure it out. The other thing I had distinctly remembered from my visions was that he had called me Bella.

On the second day I pulled into Seattle. It was raining so I did not have to worry about the sun. I drove to the area that Anna had bit me and parked my car. I got out and walked down the street to what looked like an ally. I stepped into and leaned against the damp wall and looked around. I knew it was the one Anna had given me directions to. I remembered nothing, no knew visions came to me. I stood there for over a half hour when I gave up and started back to my car. I noticed a wedding boutique with a going out of sale sign on it. I remember being told that Edwards love had gone missing shopping for her wedding dress.

I walked into the store and out of the rain. I heard a small bell in the back and an old woman walked out to the counter.

"Hello there dear what can I do for you" the women said with forced cheerfulness. I could tell her instincts were telling her to run while her business sense told her to sell.

"Hello mam, my name is Elizabeth Black, I am a reporter doing a story about a girl that was attacked around here some years back, I was wondering how long you have had your shop in this location" I said trying to sound as professional as possible, giving the woman a warm smile.

"Oh you must mean the Bella Swan case, yes I had my shop here at the time she was attacked. Actually I had just sold her, her wedding dress. She was attacked in that ally way after she left and was never seen again. You know you look almost exactly like her only a little prettier. Why are you doing this story 15 years after her attack?"

To say I was taken back by what this woman had just told me would have been an understatement. She had said a girl named Bella Swan, the same name Edward had called me in my memory, had come here and bought a wedding dress and then was attacked in the same ally as me. Was I really going to marry Edward.

"Do you happen to remember the name of her fiancé." I finally sputtered out.

"Oh what was it, I know his last name was Cullen, because his father was a very well respected doctor, in the papers a lot, but the fiancé I really can't remember his first name, I never met him only the girl's poor father. He was a police officer in his hometown and had a lot of questions for me."

I was having trouble standing with all this information. I was most deffintly going to marry Edward, but why did he not tell me who I was. The women had also said something about my father. Maybe that was the man from my visions yelling about motorcycles.

"What was the girl's father's name?"

"Charlie Swan, honey are you all right you look like you might just faint away on me."

That made me laugh. No matter how I felt I could not faint, I almost wished that I could at that moment.

"I am fine mam, but thank you. Well that is all I think I need thank you very much." With that I walked out the door before she could say anything else and when I knew I was out of her sight I ran back to my car and jumped in. I knew where my next destination would be. Forks, maybe my father was still alive. I knew I could not talk to him but maybe I could at least see him, sneak into his house, and see if he had anything of mine to tell me what I had been like as a human.

I sped out of Seattle only stopping for directions and to buy a map. I found though I really didn't need them. I somehow knew how to get to forks with out either the map or directions help. I drove along the coast until I saw a sign for Forks under that sign was another one for La Palush. With all my hast to make it to Forks I had forgot to fill up on gas, and with only 10 miles to Forks my car stopped. Oh well I mumbled to myself I could run the rest of the way, I gloomily thought, I was a very clumsy vampire.

At the same time that I opened my door to clime out of the Volvo a strange truck pulled up behind me. The air was suddenly filled with an awful smell that I could not really place.

"What does he think he is doing back here" I heard the person in the truck mumble with hatred.

I looked in my rearview mirror at the man in the truck. He was in his mid 30s and had dark skin with dark short hair. I got out of my car at human speed I felt that this man was dangerous even for me. I heard the man's door open and slam roughly.

"What is your name Bloodsucker and what do you want?" I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. I don't think I was the 'bloodsucker' he was expecting.

"My name is Lizzy" I said as I turned around, but I don't think he heard me because at the same time that I said my name he almost screamed "Bella" with a shocked look on his face as if he was seeing the dead. Which I guess he was, in two different ways, one I was dead, and second if he knew me as Bella then he thought I was dead.

"Um do I know you" I asked suddenly shy. I had not actually planed on running into anyone that had known me as Bella.

"Bella it is me Jacob"

_So I think I could finish this story in a few more chapters, but I really don't want to. But I will if you guys want me to. I can keep going or I can wrap it up, just let me know what you want. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok so I know that this Chapter is long. It is actually the longest chapter I have ever written. Also you all want me to keep going and not wrap it up anytime soon so don't think I will you are a very convince group. And yes Jacob is back, smiles and squeals. _

_Oh yes I love all of your reviews, they make me smile. So to everyone that has reviewed I give you a big cyber hug. Also murmmer I love the begging it gives a girl such a confidence boost, and I am sure I can think of something you can do __J. _

_Well you all wanted an update fast so here you go, get reading. _

_Oh and as we all know the amazing Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. _

**BPOV **

"Where is he, what did he do to you" the guy was now shacking, he looked like he was going to explode.

"Um I don't know who you are talking about, but did you just call me Bella." As much as his shaking was scaring the urge to talk to someone who knew me as Bella was overwhelming.

"Edward, Bella where is Edward? He broke the treaty he will pay for this"

That is when the wind shifted and I was hit full on with his stench, and I realized two things at once. I remembered Adam and William discussing werewolves once. This man who called himself was a werewolf, and he was most likely going to try to kill me. I was strong but if he had a pack there was no way I could defend myself against them all. Second was this man knew me and Edward, and he really had something against Edward.

"Ah Edward is not here, and I think it would be best if I left now." I said trying to slowly back into my car. I didn't want to make any sudden movements and make him attack. I really needed to get out of here.

"Bella don't go" he suddenly looked scared of me leaving him.

"No really I should go, you are a werewolf I am a vampire, you said something about a treaty, and I really don't want anyone to get hurt here."

"You know I will not hurt you Bells, no matter what Edward did to you"

"See that is the thing, I don't know that you will not hurt me, I don't even know you"

"What are you talking about; it's me Jake, old best friend. Oh Bella what did he do to you"

"My name is Lizzy, I used to be Bella but I don't remember that part of my life, and if by HE you mean Edward, and if by what did he do to me you mean turned me into a vampire, he didn't Anna did."

That made him stop shaking, he just looked at me with emotions that I could not understand in his eyes.

"Who is Anna" he finally asked

"My sister"

"And you remember nothing form your past?"

"Nothing from my human life, well I used to not remember anything until the Cullens came and then I had some memory flashes and I am just trying to figure some things out."

Why was I telling him this, he was a werewolf in lands that I knew nothing about, I didn't even remember him, but for some reason I felt completely safe with him. A sad smile was spreading across his face, and he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Well I can help you figure things out"

"And why would you do that?"

"You may be my mortal enemy and you may not even remember me, but I remember you and you were my best friend."

I looked into his eyes, they were soft and caring. He had stopped shaking and I could feel the heat coming of his hand, it felt nice. His sad smiled turned into a sincere one.

"Can I trust you? You are not going to try to kill me"

"No, I will not try to kill you, but I can't say the same about my brothers, so maybe you should tell me your story so I can protect you."

"Is there anywhere safe to talk than"

"We should go into Port Angels, neither of us have claims there"

He led me back to his truck and opened the door for me, he went around to the drivers side and climbed in and started the truck. It was an older truck, different than any car that my family had. My Volvo was older than any car we had but this truck must have been over 30 years old, it was brown and the dash was cracked, but I could hear the low hum of the engine. The truck had obviously restored. We drove in silence to a tourist looking town. He pulled into a parking lot of a small looking diner. I climbed out and walked at a human pace to the door but I still managed to trip on a nonexistent crack, but Jacobs warm arms shot out and grabbed me and helped me stand up straight.

"Still clumsy as ever"

"Don't remind me, I just lost a very important bet because of my clumsiness."

"And what bet would that be?"

"That I would go a day with out tripping, or I had to buy a new car"

"So you lost and had to buy a new car, I don't see what is wrong with that"

"I love my Volvo, I got it 12 years ago at a used car lot and my family has had problems with it ever sense, so my brother Adam took advantage of my clumsiness to get me another car"

"Well that explains some things, but brings up more questions."

"What can I get you to eat" a college age looking guy asked us coming up to our table and interrupting our conversation.

"I will just take water" I answered, the guy was staring at me in that annoying way humans do when they come into contact with our beauty.

"I will take your monster burger with extra cheese, an extra side of fries, a basket of chicken strips with ranch and two chocolate shakes." Jacob said.

I had to stifle back a laugh; the poor waiter was looking at Jacob in complete shock. I had to admit that that was a lot of food.

"Order enough"

"What can I say; you burn a lot of calories being a werewolf."

"Fair enough I guess"

"So tell me what happened to you. We all thought you had been murdered."

So I told him. I told him about Anna and William finding me being attacked, about Anna biting me but Will from stopping her from killing me, about Collin, Adam and Sidney joining us not long after I was changed. How we had lived in Portland, Montana, North Carolina, London, Germany, Russia and now New York. How we didn't hunt humans, and how I had gone to college twice, once for Literature the other time for History. I then got to the part of when the Cullens had showed up at our house and how I had started to get strange feelings of familiarity around them, then about the memories that I had had and then about my discussion with the lady in the wedding shop, ending with me meeting him.

The story took a couple of hours, the only interruptions had been the waiter coming back trying to refill my glass but always finding it full. When I was done with my story Jake started 20 questions

"So you have never feed on a human?"

"No"

"And your family only feeds on animals because of you"

"Only Will feeds on animals because of me, Anna feeds on animals to make Will happy. Anna never wants to make problems; she is the calmest vampire I know. Collin and Adam were already looking for an alternative way of living and Sidney does what ever she is told to do."

"And the first time you saw Edward in 15 years was a few nights ago, and he didn't say anything about who you were."

"Yes to both questions. Maybe he was happy that I didn't remember him, it might have been a relief. I mean I don't really remember him still, just the fact that I loved him unconditionally and the few memories I have already told you"

"Well I don't know why he didn't tell you. I always have never liked the guy but I don't think it was a relief for him, so I don't know why he didn't tell you."

"So tell me about me as Bella" I really didn't want to dwell on the past that I knew and the questions that surrounded it, I wanted to know about the past that I could not remember.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"What were we like as friends, what did we do"

"We became friends when you first moved out here your junior year in high school but we were not that close, we became really close the winter of your senior year when Edward left you"

"What he left me? I thought we were going to get married?"

"The marriage thing came later. He left you your senior year, everyone was worried about you, you became like a zombie. Then one day you showed up at my house with two motorcycles. I fixed them up for you and thought you how to ride them, well I tried to teach you, and you were always getting into accidents and ending up at the hospital. Then the red headed vampire came, she was killing hikers trying to get to you. Something about revenge for her mate that Edward had killed protecting you. Well I turned into a werewolf and my pack and I started protecting you. Then Alice Cullen came back and told you Edward was in trouble with something called the Volturi and you just left with her. After that we didn't talk much. I got you in trouble with your dad with the motorcycles; you told me that you were planning on becoming one of them. We didn't talk for almost a year. You went off to college with Edward and got engaged. A couple months before the wedding Charlie, your dad, called my dad, Billy, crying. He said that you had gone wedding dress shopping and had been attacked and had disappeared. There was a memorial service held for you, the Cullens and us werewolves even called a truce for the day so we could both attend the service. Your mother cried the entire time, and your father gave a tearful eulogy. Alice Cullen talked about how much you had meant to her entire family and community and how you would be missed but never forgotten. Edward just sat there staring ahead; his brothers Emmett and Jasper basically had to hold him up the entire time. The Cullen family left a few years later but I never saw Edward again after the memorial service, I really don't understand why he would not tell you who you are. I really believe he loved you."

What he told me was so overwhelming. He talked about an Edward who had left me but I had gone racing after to save from the Volturi. I must have really loved him to go up against them to save him. I didn't even know if I would have the courage to go up against them now and I have never met them in my vampire state. He talked about an Edward that I had planned on marring, one who had been lost and devastated when I had gone missing. They sounded like two different Edwards, both of whom seemed different then the one I knew now.

There was one more thing he had mentioned that I desperately had to know about. He had mentioned my father and mother.

"You said my dads name was Charlie, what about my mother?"

"Her name is Renee; I heard she died a few years back. Charlie is still alive and still lives in your old house. He has retired now and spends all his time fishing"

My mother was dead; I didn't know how to feel about that. I could not remember her, but I must have loved her, she was my mother and I had lost her. I would never get to see her, to hear her speak or laugh. It made me sad. But my father Charlie was still alive and I wanted to see him even if he could not see me.

"Is my mother buried around here?"

"No she is buried in Jacksonville. Your parents got a divorce when you were younger, you moved here when she moved to be with her new husband."

"Oh, I want to see Charlie, I want to see the house I lived in"

"I will take you to the house, but I don't think you should talk to Charlie. Let me go pay the bill."

"No I can get the bill, it is the least I can do. And I will not talk to Charlie, he will not even know I am there I just want to see him."

We left the diner and got into his truck. On the way to my old house in Forks he told me about his life sense I had been gone. He had gone to a technical college and had become a mechanic opening up his own shop. He had married a girl named Mary and they had two sons named Luke and Sam, they also had a new baby girl which Jake had insisted naming her Isabella after me.

Forks was not what I had expected but it seemed right. We drove past a high school that Jake pointed out telling me that was the school I had graduated from. He also pointed out an outdoors outfitter store telling me I had worked there. I could not remember these places but when Jake pointed them out I could feel that I had been there.

"Welcome home." Jake said

We had pulled up in front of a small old house that I could not remember. There was an old red truck sitting in the driveway, I could tell it had not been moved in years. I listened and heard no one inside the house. I climbed out of Jacob's truck and walked towards the old red truck. I opened the door and climbed in putting my hands on the wheel and closed my eyes.

_You drive to slow can this thing go any faster _

_Edward it is an old truck what do you expect _

_You could let Rosalie and me fix it up, or just let me buy you a new truck. _

_Edward Cullen you are not buying me a new truck and for the last time if you or Rosalie touch my truck you will be so sorry. _

_What will be my punishment? _

_Don't you dare try to dazzle me. _

_I thought you liked to be dazzled _

_Not when you are trying to get something from me _

I snapped my eyes open, it had been a new memory ending with Edward kissing my neck and me having to pull over so I would not crash.

"Bella are you ok?" Jake was asking in a worried voice

"I am fine, just another memory flash."

"What did you remember?"

"Just something with Edward" I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok well let's go inside Bella"

"Ok, and Jacob could you do me a favor"

"What ever you need"

"Call me Lizzy, I am not Bella anymore, at least not yet"

"Sure what ever you want" he said. He sounded hurt. I knew he wanted his friend Bella back, but I was not her, at least I would not be Bella until I remembered everything.

We walked up to the house. The door was locked and Jacob started looking around for an extra key but I just grabbed the door handle and twisted hard breaking the lock.

"Well Charlie is not going to like that" Jake said with a laugh

"I can fix it" I said laughing at his reaction

"Oh can you?"

"Adam has taught me a lot of things like that, he was a petty theft when he was a human, he thinks it is funny to break into places move things around and leave."

"Nice brother"

"Wow" we had just entered the house and it was a mess. A pungent odor was coming from what seemed to be the kitchen. I walked into the living room it was covered in pizza boxes.

"Oh man I didn't know he has got this bad" Jacob said sadly.

"Well I am cleaning this up."

"What, if you do that he will know someone was here."

"You can just tell him you did it" I said with a smile

" Bell… I mean Lizzy it will take for ever to clean this up."

"Not for me, I am a vampire, with vampire speed." It only took me a few moments to clean the entire house, mop, dust, dishes and all. It made me happy to do something for a man that had mourned a lost daughter for 15 years.

"Well you always were a neat freak I see that has not changed."

"I want to see my old room; do you know where it is?"

"It's up those stairs and to the left, I will stay down here incase Charlie comes back."

I started up the stairs when I noticed the pictures hanging on the wall. There were pictures of a young girl, which I figured was me, on a fishing boat looking unhappy. A picture of me in a graduation cap and gown standing with the man that must have been Charlie, another picture of me and Charlie sitting on the couch in the living room, and school pictures for each grade. It was unnerving seeing all those pictures of me. Pictures of me as a child growing up through the years.

I walked into the bedroom on the left, the door squeaked like it had not been opened in years. There was a single bed and the window were covered with yellow laced curtains. An old desk was against one of the walls and was filled with books, and in the corner was a rocking chair. I went and laid on the bed closing my eyes and hoping for more memories and I didn't have to wait long before they started to come.

_Your hair looks like a haystack…but I like it _

_Edward! You stayed! _

_Of course _

_I was sure it was a dream _

_You are not that creative _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_By the way I am not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you. _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_Morning, Dad _

_Oh, hey, Bella. I didn't know you where awake _

_Yeah. I have been waiting for you to wake up so I could talk a shower. _

_Hold on, let's talk for a minute first. You know you're in trouble _

This time when the memories stopped and I opened my eyes I was not as shocked. I was not used to getting the memories but at least I now had a vague idea of what was going on after talking to Jacob. I lay on the bed for a while and listened to Jakes heart downstairs. The rhythm of it was soothing and in a sick way made me relax. I heard the low rumble of a car coming down the road and pull into the drive way. I heard Jake open the door.

"Hey Charlie how have you been?"

"Jake what are you doing here, how did you get in is a better question"

"Oh I had my dad's old key to your house on my key ring, and when I came over to see how you are doing I just let my self in. I hope that is ok?"

"Ah sure that's fine. My house it is clean." I heard Charlie say shocked.

"Thought I would help out, sense I did kind of break and enter"

"Well thanks Jake. Here let me get you something to drink."

"Oh Charlie that is fine, I don't want to be a bother"

"Not at all Jake, you came all the way over and then cleaned my house, come sit and talk."

I could tell that Charlie was not going to let Jake go anytime soon so I grabbed some paper out of the desk and wrote Jacob a note. _Went back to my car. Thanks so much for your help. I promise to somehow see you again before I leave._

I jumped out of the window in the room and went to a window looking into the living room. I ran back to the woods where if anyone looked out the window they would not be able to see me, but with my vampire eyesight I could see them. I saw and elderly man that was almost bald. The hair that he did have was gray and sparse. He looked like the man from the picture and my memories only older. I felt myself dry sobbing and wished that I could have cried tears. I stood there for a long time wishing that I could run in there and let him see me, but I was sure that would give him a heart attack, what with seeing a daughter he thought must have died was not only alive, in a manner of speaking, but had not aged a day sense the last time he had seen me. I finally tore my self away from the window and ran to Jakes truck placing the note on his seat. I then I started running towards the direction of my car until I hit the highway. I had already driven this part and knew my car was only a few miles down the road. Before I even opened the door to my car I heard my phone ringing.

"Shit" I mumbled. I had completely forgotten about my phone and had left in my car. I opened it to see I had missed 37 calls, had 54 text messages and my inbox was full of voice mails. I only had to hear the first one to know what the rest would be.

"Lizzy, the Cullens figured out where you went. Collin followed Edward to the airport he got on a plane heading to Seattle, the rest of the Cullens are driving out there. Call me and tell me exactly where you are so I can some how help." Adam sounded frantic. I dialed Adams phone and he answered on the first ring.

"Lizzy I have been trying to get a hold of you all day, where have you been."

"I have been I Forks Washington."

"Forks Washington, what is there?"

"It's the place I lived as a human. When did Edward leave?"

"About 4 hours ago. His plane should have already landed"

"How did he know where to find me?"

"He read our thoughts. We all kept our minds blank but Sidney was thinking about our conversation on the phone and you asking about where you had been turned"

"Oh I am going to kill her, I don't care what Collin does"

"Collin is pretty mad at her right now, and I thought I would never see that happen. Do you want us to come out there?"

"No I can take care of this myself, stay in New York I will call you soon." I closed my phone slowly and rested my head on the steering wheel. I don't know how long I sat there when I heard the taping on my window. I looked up and all I could see where his topaz eyes.

_Well sense I updated so quickly for you all, it is your turn to review quickly. _


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, I had a bunch of exams this week and I worked every night so I really did not have much time. Tonight was my last day at work and I only have a paper due next week so I will try to update faster then last week, and who knows if I get a lot of reviews I might update again this weekend. Once again so sorry about the late update.**

**Also I am not Stephenie Meyer so I do not own Twilight or its characters cause she does.**

Our eyes locked and I could not move. In that moment I felt all the love I must have felt for him as a human. The love I had felt for him in my memories did not even compare to the overwhelming sense of love that I felt now looking at him. I had not realized that I had been so empty; I had felt unfulfilled but never realized what it had been. It was not just love that I had been missing, it was him, Edward.

He opened my door and I gave him my hand as he pulled me out of the Volvo. I wanted to throw my arms around him, to have him hold me close to his chest, and be kissed the way I had been in my memory, but I knew that was just a one sided wish. If he had wanted me still he would have told me who I was when we had first met. He had probably come to find me because he felt guilty. I would make this easy on him. Just because I remembered my love for him did not mean that I would make him come back to me when he did not want me. I would just pretend that I did not remember.

"What are you doing here" I was finally able to manage to say, removing my hand from his.

"The better question is what you are doing here" the asked me in his velvety voice that made me melt inside. It felt like I was seeing and hearing him for the first time in 15 years. "You were sitting next to me while I was playing the piano and the next minute you are running out my door, and I find out you drive all the way across the country to Forks Washington."

"Well I felt like seeing the country, do a little site seeing you know." I gave a weak smile but I was sure he could tell I was lying. I had never been any good at it. The only one I had ever been able to really fool had been Sidney and well that did not count for much.

"Just a little site seeing you say? No other reason?" He asked giving me a crooked smile.

"Um nope, just thought I would see our great nation."

"So you decided to start in Forks" He now seemed upset that I was continuing to lie to him, but he had lied to me, why was he so upset. "I think we need to talk."

"Well you know I have some other places to stop on my trip across the US, I should really get going."

Why did he all of a sudden want to talk? Was he just going to explain to me why he had not told me who I was? I already knew why, he didn't love me anymore. I could not blame him I had been missing for 15 years; of course he would have moved on, I hoped he had moved on. I did not want to think of him grieving for me for all those years.

"Please" he whined

"Fine" I snapped. If he was going to make this difficult on himself I could not help him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Not here" He grabbed my hand again and started pulling me into the forest "follow me" he commanded as he started running pulling me along. I was fast but not as fast as him and I had trouble keeping up. At one point I tripped on a tree root and he grabbed me so fast and threw me onto his back. I gasped as he did it but after a second I rested my head on his shoulder.

He came to a stop in a beautiful meadow. Edward gently set me down on my feet and I turned a complete circle taking it all in. The place was amazing and had a strong sense of familiarity. I gasped as the memory came flooding in. I was sitting in the middle of the meadow.

_Edward was running around the edges of it darting in-between the trees. He was showing me what he could do. He was trying to teach me to fear him, to show me that he was the predator. _

_Edward placing his head on my chest listening to my then beating heart. Me tracing my fingers around his, and then him holding me up against his chest placing his head on my hair. Each of us telling each other how we felt about each other. _

"Edward, this is our meadow" I said gasping for breath after the memory passed. I was too surprised to act like I didn't know what was going on, and I suddenly didn't care to pretend anymore. I wanted to know what I had been like with him as a human, I wanted to remember everything about our love, but mostly I wanted to know why he didn't want me anymore.

"Bella?" His eyes were filled with confusion, but I knew he wanted to know if I was Bella or Lizzy, if I remembered.

"Yes, Edward" I said with a knowing smile.

He surprised me then. He grabbed me so quickly and pressed me to his chest. He held me so tightly I was thankful I was indestructible. I finally released me enough to look at my face. He lifted one hand and traced my face with his thumb. He brought both of his hands to my chin and tilted it upwards and slowly leaning down. His eyes bore into mine asking for permission, but I backed away from him. I saw the hurt in his eyes but I needed answers first

"Why did you not tell me who I was?" I was not going to tiptoe around the subject. I needed answers and I needed them now. I had goon 15 years with out them, I would not wait another moment.

"Oh Bella I wanted to tell you who you were, you have no idea how hard it was not to." He said. His eyes looked hurt from my question. "I was so surprised to see you when you walked into your house. I had given up all hope of ever seeing you again and then there you were."

"Why did you just not tell me who I was right then and there?"

"I wanted to jump up and pull you to me and never let you go again when I saw you, but then you walked up to Him and showed no recognition of me or my family. Believe me I wanted to tear him apart when William put his arm around you and kissed you, but you looked so genuinely happy. I also knew that if you remembered us you would not have ignored us like that, no matter how mad you were at us."

"Why would I be mad at you?" That confused me.

"For not protecting you, for not saving you or finding you. I tried Bella, I really tried" He seemed to be begging me to understand.

"Tell me everything Edward, I really need to know." I said now begging. I sat down on the ground and pulled him to the earth with me.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well I still don't understand why you did not tell me who I was." 

"Bella you have to understand, these last 15 years I have only been a shell. Hunting, and annoying my family by repetitively playing your lullaby and mourning you, so when I saw you happy, and you truly did not remember us I could not take that from you. I was happy to see you happy. Knowing that you had been alright these past years gave me such relief. Of course I was sad that you had not been with me, but I was ok with that. I did not want to confuse you, to upset you and make you think you had to choose. I would do anything to make you happy, so why would I take it from you. But then I realized that you did not really love William and that made me change my thinking"

"How did you know that I don't love Will" I asked with shock. I had perfected my actions and reactions around him; I wanted to know where I had gone wrong.

"That was easy. You only smiled when he was looking, you always gave him the response that you knew he wanted, but the most telling part was that you never looked at him the way you had looked at me. So I decided even if you could not remember our love, you could fall back in love with me. As Lizzy you acted so much like you had as Bella it was not hard to know what to do. Actually your similarities were a little unnerving. The way you bought my Volvo, loved the same CD you had bought me when I lost my old one, you were pulled to the pictures that you had taken of my family, and you even seemed to remember the lullaby and hummed along."

"What!?" I screamed as I jumped of the ground. "That was your old car? I bought that CD, and I took those pictures?"

He was laughing at me freely as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to the ground. "Yes dear, even when you didn't remember your past, it seems something deep inside you still did."

"But how?"

"Love," Was all he said, and he was right. Even if my mind could not remember him my heart had.

I looked into his angel like topaz eyes. Everything he had done for me was because he thought it was what was right for me. He had never wanted to hurt me, only to make me happy, but now we could be happy together. Even if I did not remember the actions of my past I remembered the love and that was all that mattered.

I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned his head into my hand and closed his eyes. I gently rubbed my thumb under his bruised eyes and pulled him closer to me. He reached out one of his hands and gently grabbed the back of my head pulling me to him. His cool lips finally touched mine. He kissed me gently at first but when I did not pull back it became more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into me. His arms were around my waist and flipped me under him so fast no human could have seen it, and that was when it happened.

The other times could not be compared to this. The past times had only been a few memories here and there. This time it was everything. I was a little kid in Phoenix begging my mom to let me drop ballet, fishing trips in the summer with Charlie, telling my mom that I wanted to move to Forks, my first day at Forks High, the ride home with Edward from Port Angels, James attacking me in Phoenix, that fateful 18 birthday, Edward leaving and my zombie months, riding dirt bikes with Jacob, Jacob and the other were wolves protecting me, going to the Volturi, Edward proposing over and over again and me finally agreeing to it one day when he had been playing the piano completely surprising him, Alice and Rosalie driving me crazy about the wedding plans, and finally that horrible night in the evening and my attackers.

I pulled away from Edward gasping; I was having trouble focusing on him. I could hear him calling my name, his voice getting more worried with each second. When things finally became clear I clung to him. The effect of all those memories left me sobbing dryly into his chest.

"Bella, sweaty what is wrong, please tell me, I don't know how to help you." He was so concerned; he had pulled me into his lap and was rocking me back and forth.

My sobbing soon turned into me laughing as I realized that I could remember it all and it had been from his kiss, how cliché I thought, but it had been his love that had saved me again. "I remember Edward, I remember it all."

"Well it is about time" he said with that crooked smile that I loved, kissing me on the forehead. "My family should be at the house by now if you would like to go see them"

"Oh I would love to; I can't wait to Really see them." I could not wait to see all the Cullens, even Rosalie, now that I remembered everything.

"Climb on my back"

"Edward I can run almost as fast as you now."

"Yes, but somehow you are still a klutz" he said rolling his eyes. I did not want to argue with him now after I had just found him again so I just climbed on his back and kissed him on the cheek and he took of running towards his house.

**Well I was wondering if you would like the next chapter to be this same thing only in Edward's point of view of do you just want me to continue on. I can do either it is up to you, so just review and let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I got mixed reviews on whether people wanted me to rewrite the last chapter in EPOV or to continue on so I compromised and continued on but did it in EPOV. If I have time I might someday go back and rewrite that chapter, but for now you get this.**

**And as we all know I am no Stephenie Meyer so I most certainly do not own Twilight and its characters.**

**EPOV**

Her cool cheek rested on my shoulder and I felt a surge of happiness. I still could not believe that she remembered. I could not believe that I had her back. Bella had been mad at me for not telling her who she was when I saw her at her house that first day, but she had understood that I thought I was only trying to protect her.

"Edward" she murmured in my ear as I ran.

"Yes my angel?"

"I love you" I stopped running and swung her around so she was facing me in one swift movement. I looked into her eyes. They were a dark gold. They were not the chocolate eyes that I had fallen in love with, but they were filled with the same kindness, caring, passion, and love that I had fallen for.

I kissed her gently, not wanting to ruin the moment. "I love you too" I smiled down at her and I felt her legs go weak. Well at least I could still dazzle her. "I still can not believe that I have you back in my arms. I gave up hope of that a long time ago." I tried kissing her hair but she grabbed my face and held it firm.

"I don't know how you did it. I don't think I could have gone on as long as you did with out you. I almost didn't make it those few months, so long ago, with out you. I am so happy that you did not do anything stupid."

"Oh I wanted to do something stupid, but I did not want to hurt my family, but most of all I did not want to disappoint you. I had no idea what had happened to you, I truly believed I would never see you again. I had no idea if you were alive or dead, but I knew no matter where you were you would be mad if I did anything you would consider stupid. I could not do anything that would make you think badly of me." I told her truthfully. I knew my eyes were filled with sorrow. Bella pulled my face down to hers and she kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling. She kissed the top of my eyelids and then my lips. I was never going to let her go again. I don't think I could go on if I lost her so soon after I had found her.

"Come on, I can see the lights on in your house." She said pulling away from our kiss. She grabbed my hand and led us out of the woods and into my front yard.

I led her up the stairs on to the porch, "Now be careful, Alice might hug you to death" I said smiling down at her. She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. I opened the door and led us into the house. Esme was standing in the living room removing sheets from the furniture.

"Hi Esme" Bella said shyly.

_Is she Bella, does she remember_ Esme asked me through her mind. I gave a slight nod of my head so Bella would not notice.

"Oh Bella" Esme cried as she ran to Bella, giving her a loving hug. "You have no idea how much we have missed you" she said pushing Bella back so she could get a good look at her before pulling her back into a motherly hug.

"Bella" I heard Alice squeal. She came gliding over to us and almost knocked Bella over with her hug. I had to grab Bella around the shoulders to steady her. I gave Alice a low warning growl. I was not going to let Alice hurt her right after I had got her back.

_Oh calm down Edward, let me say hello to my best friend, _Alice told me with her mind.

"Well it is about time" Emmett said giving her a big brotherly one armed hug. I turned around seeing the rest of my family standing in the entryway smiling. I could tell by their minds that they were all overjoyed to have her back, even Rosalie.

Jasper grabbed her giving her a quick hug, "It's good to have you back, Edwards's emotions have really dragged me down these last 15 years"

"Hey" I said giving Jasper a playful shove "How would you take it if Alice disappeared" he only gave me growl as a response.

Bella stood there a little awkward when Rosalie walked up to her, Bella gave me worried look, but I gave her a reassuring smile and wink. "It's nice to finally have the whole family back together" Rose told her. I could tell Bella got choked up at Rosalie calling her part of the family.

"Thank you Rosalie." Bella responded.

"It is lovely to have you back dear, I would really like to talk to you about your lost memories and your regaining of them." Carlisle told her after giving her a fatherly hug.

"It so good to remember you all" Bella said. This comment made everyone laugh.

"Come let us sit and talk" Carlisle said motioning us to the couches. I sat in one of the chairs and pulled Bella to my lap, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She snuggled into my chest and I kissed her on the back of the neck which made Emmett roll his eyes.

"Well my regaining of my memories is easy enough to explain"

"And how is that dear?" Carlisle asked

"It was mainly because of my love for Edward, I never really forgot it. I still loved the same things I had loved with him. I remembered things when I was in the vicinity of something I had loved, that was also connected to him. I had a memory when I was in my truck, when I was in my old room and when I was with Edward, all things I had loved."

"Well that does seem to make sense." Carlisle finally said after pondering what Bella had said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rosalie asked her.

Bella looked at me, and I stared back into her eyes with all the love I had. I was suddenly afraid that she might decided to leave; she did have another family that she loved. I could not be stupid enough to think that she would just leave them. "I don't know. Edward and I have not really discussed that." She said turning back to Rosalie. I was glad that she was planning on me being part of what ever decision she made, that we would make that decision together.

"We don't have to decide anything right now" I reassured her.

"I do know that I am never leaving you again, but I also know that I have to call my family. They must be worried about me; I don't usually take off with no notice and drive across the country." She said laughing.

"Well then we will leave you to call them." Esme said signaling me and my family to leave. I didn't want to leave her for a second, but she needed time, and I would not make this any harder on her.

"I want you to stay." Bella said, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to her. I gave her a reassuring smile and put my arm around her waist and pulling her to my side.

"We are going shopping later." Alice told Bella in her song like voice as she skipped out of the room.

"Alice I still hate shopping" Bella called after her.

"We have 15 years to make up for" was all Alice came back with.

"Invite your family out here if you want" Carlisle told her before leaving. I gave him a thankful smile.

"My phone is dead, can I use yours?" Bella asked me. I handed her my phone and pulled her back onto my lap. She dialed a number and then put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello?" came a confused voice, I recognized as Adam's. "Who is this?"

"It is me, my phone died. I had to use Edward's."

"So he found you, are you ok?" That comment infuriated me. So I had found her, it sounded like I was hunting her down, and asking if she was ok, like I would ever purposefully hurt her.

"Yes Adam I am fine"

"Are you sure, cause if he did anything to hurt you I promise you I will hunt him down and kill him." I realized he was just being a good brother. I had a new respect for the guy.

"Adam everything is fine, and don't you ever hurt Edward" Bella told him in an almost angry tone. "I am calling you to tell you I am fine. I am more then fine, I am great."

"So I take it you remembered everything."

"Yes"

"And you have forgiven Edward for not telling you who you were." He asked in an unconvinced voice.

"Yes I have. He was only doing it because he thought he was protecting me." She said giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"How did you remember everything?"

"Edward's and my love"

"So you love him?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"More then anything else in the world" she said looking me in the eyes. I love you too, I mouthed back to her.

"Well William is going to take this hard" I felt Bella stiffen at this comment and I wanted to reach into the phone and strangle Adam for making her react that way.

"He will get over it, it is in his nature." She finally responded with.

"Are you happy?"

"I have not been this happy in 15 years Adam, and if you do not believe me come to Forks, actually you should bring everyone."

"I believe you, and I am happy for you. I am just an overly protective brother, what else would you expect from me. But I would love to come to Forks, and I am sure everyone else would be also."

"Thank you Adam and I can't wait to see you" Bella's voice was full of relief. "Can you do something for me Adam?"

"Anything"

"Don't tell Will about Edward, I think I should do it myself"

"Of course, I don't think I would even want to tell him. We will catch the next flight out"

Bella gave him directions to our house and then hung up. She let out a sigh and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I didn't want her to have any trouble with her family because of me.

"Yes, I just hope that the rest of my family is as understanding as Adam is, but I don't know what I am going to say to William."

"You don't have to think about that right now" I said, kissing her beautiful neck.

"Oh, and what else would I think about?" She said with a teasing smile.

"I am sure I can think of something" I said as I picked her up and carried her up the stairs to my room where my old couch still was.

**Now you see, when I get a bunch of reviews quickly I update so much faster, so this should tell you something. REVIEW, whether it is a review saying you loved it or hated it, its all good. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**I know that I have not updated in a weak so I really do apologize. I have just been so busy with my other fanfics and I have finals next week. I also was having trouble writing this chapter, so it took me a long time to get it right, well i hope i finally have. So please tell me what you think. I will also try to update as soon as possible.**_

**BPOV**

"Bella just thought I should tell you that your family is going to be here in ten minutes." Alice called from the other side of Edward's door.

"Thanks Alice" I whispered back, knowing that she would hear me. I tried to sit up but Edward pulled me back down. I laid my head on his bare chest and sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked in a frustrated voice. He still hated that he could not hear my thoughts, I was still happy about it.

"I was just thinking how content I feel right now" and it was true, I was happy blissfully happy, but more importantly I felt content. I had never felt this right before, there had been a whole in me that I had not even realized, but I realized it now, now that it was full. "Edward I am so sorry."

"Bella, sweetheart," he grabbed my chin between his hands and turned it up to his so I was looking into his heavenly eyes, "what ever in the world do you have to be sorry for."

"I have so much to be sorry for." I rolled on top of him so I could look directly at him, "I should never have gone shopping by myself, and I always got into trouble, what made me think that that day would be different."

"Bella no…" he murmured, but I cut him off.

"I should have fought harder, both my attackers and after I was changed and did not remember. I tried to look into my past but I did not try that hard. I could have found out who I was I could have found you and we would not have spent all of these years apart." By the end I was shaking from my dry sobs.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and quickly sat up pulling me into his lap. He rocked me back and forth and stroking my hair. "Honey, don't be sorry. What happened has happened and there is nothing we can do to go back and change the past. Even if you could have remembered who you were does not mean you would have found us, and what ever you do, do not blame yourself for your attack. That was not your fault in anyway. You can only blame those men who did that."

Edward was cut off by the low purr of a car coming up the driveway. "Well I guess I have some explaining to do" I said weakly, trying to lighten the mood. I climbed off his lap, and straightened myself up. I walked towards the door but Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to him kissing me just as passionately as he had earlier. "I love you; you are my life, my soul, and my heaven."

"I love you too, and I will never forget that again." He gave a light laugh and gave me a quick peck on the forehead before opening the door and leading me down the stairs.

I heard a light knock on the front door "Please come in, welcome to our home." I heard Carlisle say in his best host voice. I smiled slightly and Edward gave me a confused look but I just gave him a quick nod that I would tell him later.

We walked into the front room where everyone was sitting. I saw William tense when he saw Edward's hand intertwined in mine. I removed my hand from Edward's and sat in a chair where he could not sit next to me. Edward looked hurt, but I gave him a reassuring smile. I did not want to hurt Will anymore than I was going to by actually flaunting my relationship with Edward.

"What is going on Lizzy" Anna asked. I could hear her concern, but I also heard slight resentment that I did not understand.

"Well first off my name is not Lizzy, my name is Bella. Isabella Marie Swan."

"Good to meet you Bella" Adam said standing up and walking over to me and shacking my hand. I could not resist laughing. Thank you I mouthed to him. I knew Adam would be the one to accept the new or old me.

"So you figured out who you were Liz… Bella" William said. I noticed the infliction on the past tense.

"Yes I figured out who I am" I looked William in the eyes trying to stress the present tense of the situation. William and I started at each other for a long time in silence after I said that.

"So what do you remember, what were you like as a human," Adam said, breaking the silent tug of war going on between me and William.

"I grew up in Phoenix Arizona with my mom, but when my mom remarried I move here to Forks to live with my dad." I didn't know how much I wanted to tell them, so I settled on everything. With Edward and Alice's help I was able to tell them the gist of my life. It was hard telling William about my past relationship with Edward. William did not interrupt, but his eyes had a strange emotion playing across them. One that I did not remember ever seeing before and it scared me.

"So what next" Collin asked? How typical of him, always looking to the future.

"I don't know" I answered honestly. I loved Edward, and I never wanted to be separated from him again, but I also loved my family and did not want to leave them. I looked at Edward hoping that I had not hurt him with my answer, but he gave me an understanding smile.

"Lizzy I mean Bella can I talk to you in private" Will asked?

"Of course." I stood up and led him to the front door. "Let's go for a walk"

"Bella?" Edward called from behind me.

"I will be right back" I told him. I was not worried about Will, he would never hurt me, and I owed him a lot more than just a walk.

We walked for a long time when Will asked "Race me"

"What?" I almost yelled, was he crazy. I don't race anyone. It took all of my concentration to not fall when I was hunting.

"Come on, just run with me I will hold your hand. Just like the first time we went hunting. Please." He sounded so vulnerable that I could find no good excuse to reject him.

"Fine, but if I fall and hurt myself I am coming after you" That brought about the first laugh that I had heard sense he had come to Forks and it made me smile.

"Ready?" He took of running before I had a chance to respond, dragging me behind him. We ran for a long time, William always catching me every time I got close to falling. Will finally came to a stop after we had been running for a long time. He looked so free; he gave a loud laugh and spread his arms wide. William loved the out doors and the feeling he got from running.

His sense of freedom made me smile. He seemed to be taking what I had told him about my past well. Now was the time I should tell him about my future. "William, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked with the same carefree smile plastered to his face.

"William I love you. I love the way that you saved me, the way that you have taken care of me these last fifteen years, and I love how you have loved me. But that is as far as it goes. William I love you like a brother, and I am so sorry for that. I never wanted to hurt you, but the thing is I love Edward. I have always loved him, even when I did not remember him I have loved him. I want to be with him. I know that this is not fair to you, but I think it would be more unfair to lie to you." William did not interrupt me once; he even had that same smile, which really unnerved me.

"I know you love him and have always loved him. I know you want to be with him. That is how it always is. Now Lizzy I am so sorry for what I have done and what I am going to do, but I just can't loose you, I love you to much. Call me selfish but I love you.

"What are you talking about?" He was scarring me; William had never talked like this. I started to back away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I tried to struggle free but his grip was too tight.

"I am really sorry that this time you will have to leave Adam and Collin I know you love them as brothers. Now I don't think you are going to miss Sidney, because you to have never been close, and don't worry Anna knows all about this so she will be able to stay around."

"Will…" I tried to interrupt him but he kept going with his story. I did not understand what he was telling me. It was like he was speaking in a different language.

"This time you and me will run away, go somewhere new. How about somewhere down in South America, somewhere in the rainforest." He continues on, but what ever he was talking about I just could not comprehend.

William's smile dropped suddenly and he turned his eyes on me full force. I could not break my gaze from his and everything started to get fuzzy. It was like the world was closing in on me. I felt dizzy and dropped to the ground where William wrapped his arms around me.

"I am so sorry Lizzy, but I am a selfish man" It was the last thing I heard before the buzzing in my head took over. Everything in my line of vision became blurry and I could not concentrate on anything.

"Are you alright, Lizzy baby are you alright." Came William's voice from the distant. I felt rain pelting me in the face and I was confused by where I was. I sat up and Will grabbed me around the waist to steady me.

"What happened?" I was confused by where I was. This place really did not look like New York.

"We went hunting and I found you on the ground, are you ok." He really sounded worried.

"Yes I am fine just a little confused" I told him, kissing him reassuringly. I tried to pull away from the kiss but he pulled me into a deeper kiss. "Where are we?" I asked after pulling away from him.

"What do you mean, where are we? Lizzy honey are you sure you are ok"

"Yes I feel fine, but I don't remember how I got here, this really does not look like New York."

"Baby, we are not in New York, we are in Washington for our honey moon, but we have to catch our plane in a couple hours so we have to go."

**So I know that the end may be a little confusing so if you have any questions just ask me in your reviews and I will try to answer them with out giving too much away. Please Review I beg of you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

Bella had only been gone for a few minutes but it was still to long. I understood that she needed to talk to William alone. I almost felt sorry for the guy. I could understand what it was like to love Bella and then have her gone. William had taken it surprisingly well. I had suspected some sort of protest from him, for him to be shocked by what she had to say, but his mind had stayed reasonable unemotional. I had listened to his thoughts as Bella had told him what had happened and who she really is, they had mostly been of him thinking that he just wanted her happy and that he would do anything to make that happen, that that was the only thing that was important.

The rest of Bella's family had had most of the same thoughts, and I loved them for it. I realized that I would never be able to dislike Adam. When she had told her family her story he had been genuinely happy for her. He had even looked at me and told me through his mind that I better make her happy of else he would rip me to pieces. I had given him a knowing smile and a quick nod of my head that he understood was me telling him that I would never hurt her and if I did I gave him full permission to kill me.

I had tried to listen to Bella's sister Sidney's thoughts but after only a few moments I knew I never wanted to go there again if I didn't have to. She just thought of this as a romantic fair tale and wanted to know if there was a movie out there that was like our story so she could watch it. Her brother Collin was more worried about William and I could not blame him, it had not taken me long to realize that Collin and William were best friends. Collin almost worried me a little when he had a thought cross his mind, worrying to what extent William would go to too keep Bella. Bella's sister Anna confused me. When Bella had started telling her story Anna had almost seemed mad, and not at Bella, but at William, but when she realized that I was looking at her, her mind went blank and she just stared out the window.

"Well Edward I hope you know what you are getting into. You may have known Bella as a human, but she is quite temperamental as a vampire and I don't know if you can handle it." Adam said, coming up and putting his arm around my shoulder giving me a brotherly hug. I really appreciated how Adam was calling Bella, Bella and not Lizzy so easily.

"Oh she was very temperamental as a human so I am sure I can handle it." I said with a smile. I really did like this guy.

"Well then welcome to the family, you are going to love Christmas get-togethers Sidney always likes to tell us stories about her Christmases as a human, but you will come to realize really soon that she is just making it up or has forgotten what really happened and she truly believes that what she says happens." He told me, and I could see Collin glaring at him and putting a protective arm around Sidney.

"Thanks for the warning, and I should probably tell you that Alice is a shopaholic so beware."

"Hey" Alice yelled from across the room from where she was trying unsuccessfully to have a conversation with Anna.

"I am sure that they will be back soon" Adam said, he must have noticed my uneasiness and how I kept glancing at the front door. I really wanted my Bella to walk back threw the door. I did not like her being away from me.

"They have a lot to talk about I am sure" Collin said walking up to Adam and me. "William has loved Lizzy sense he turned her, you can not expect him to just let her go with out finding out that this is what she really wants." I know the guy meant well, trying to stand by his best friend but what he said unnerved me. I did not like how he called her Lizzy, she was not Lizzy she was Bella, my Bella. I also did not like the way he looked at me when he said 'what she really wants' did he think I was somehow tricking her into wanting to be with me.

_William will do what is right_ Collin was thinking which also unsettled me.

I heard a strange ring tone go off and then saw Anna flip open a pink razor. She did not say anything only listened and then flipped her phone shut. I tried to listen to her thought but all I heard were her trying to some sort of directions.

"I need to hunt" Anna said standing up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"I will go with you" Sidney said in her childish voice.

"No thank you Sidney I would rather go alone." Anna said in a quite cool voice. With that Anna walked out the door without saying another word. I heard her get into my old Volvo and drive away.

"She did not need to drive anywhere, she could have hunted around here" Esme said to no one in particular.

"She likes to hunt as far away from humans as she can, she does not want to slip up. She only hunts animals for William, who only does it for Lizzy" Collin said looking directly at me when he said that last part.

"I think I am going to go outside and wait for Bella" I said, directing Bella's name at Collin causing Adam to give a low chuckle.

I stepped out onto the porch and looked off into the forest wondering where Bella could be. She had been gone for almost an hour and I could not hear William's thoughts meaning that they were no where close.

**Anna's POV**

"I am going to kill him" I kept repeating to myself as I drove down the wet and curvy highway. As much as I loved Lizzy I had to admit that I have sometimes thought it would have been better if William had just let me kill her that night in the ally.

I pulled off to the side of the road where Will had told me. I had done my best to keep my mind blank from Edward but I am sure that he had heard the directions Will had given me in my mind. I could only hope that he would figure out what was going on until we were long gone.

"Anna what are you doing here" Lizzy said as she climbed into the back seat.

I was not sure what Will had told her what was going on so I did not know how to answer, but luckily Will had climbed into the car behind her and had heard her question.

"Lizzy darling, we got married in Oregon, so when you seemed to black out I called Anna and she was able to get here quick." He had told her that they had gotten married, did she actually believe that. "Anna can you take us to the airport, we really need to catch our flight to England."

Oh William what are you doing, you should have waited for me, I thought to myself. How was this going to work?

I drove close to 200 mph towards Seattle Tacoma International Airport. I pulled up to the front and jumped out. I looked over and saw William helping Lizzy out of the back. The poor girl had a very confused look on her face and I could not blame her. She had just been told that she was married and that they were moving to England and she did not remember the wedding, and I was sure there were huge patches missing from the past. I was suddenly mad at Will for doing this to her.

"We can not just leave my car here" Bella complained. I almost laughed at that. She may have had half of her memory wiped away but she still remembered her attachment to her car. More importantly she still remembered her attachment to Edward even if she did not realize it.

"Love I will get you another one. The exact one, but hone we really have to get going." William said. He was trying to be patient with her but I could tell that he was anxious to get out of here.

"But I love this car, and are we supposed to go to England with no baggage. Will what is going on." I had to be proud of her, even in the state she was in she knows something is wrong.

"Baby nothing is going on. Don't you remember we decided that we wanted to start over completely, with no reminders from the past. That is why we have no baggage." William told her, pulling her closer to him and kissing her on the top of the head.

"No William I don't remember that, I don't remember the wedding, the honeymoon or any discussion of us starting over. I am sorry I just don't remember." I could see Lizzy starting to shake as she whispered that to William. I was going to have to have a little talk with my dear brother about being so careless. We are a team and we can not do what we can with out each other, why would he even try.

"Don't worry Lizzy I am sure you are just stressed, I am sure you will remember everything soon, now we really have to get going." I told her giving Will a meaningful look.

Will lead us into the airport and bought us three tickets and produced three well doctored passports. I lead us to our terminal and sat Lizzy down in chair by the window off by herself before I grabbed William and dragged him off to were I could talk to him without Lizzy overhearing.

"What do you think you are doing?" I hissed. I never got mad at my brother but he had gone to far this time.

"I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I can't lose her Anna. Please you have to understand."

"Will we can not keep doing this to her. Plus this time we are leaving others behind. Others that remember her, and if you think Edward is going to just forget her on his own this time you are deadly wrong."

"I know I know but what else could I do?"

"You should have waited for me at least." I said giving him my best menacing look. "I can not believe that you told her that you are married with out me at least being there to give her the memory of it."

"Well you can do that know" He said with a slight smile playing on his lips. We may have been twins but I am almost sure I am older then him.

"Yes I can fix that now, but you are going to have to erase the last couple hours from her memory, but that still does not change the fact that there are ten other witnesses back in Forks that know the truth."

"Well that is why we are leaving the country, we may have to move a lot to lose them, but I will do anything for her, please understand." William was almost begging me, and I hated to see him like this so I did the only thing that I could, I agreed.

"Fine William, I will help you fix this. I will take care of Lizzy on the plane. I will make her remember a beautiful wedding, an amazing honeymoon in the rainforest of Washington, and I will also make her think that someone dangerous is after us so she will understand why we have to move all the time. But I have to tell you we are going to have to move around a lot because if Edward does not come looking for her I know Adam will."

"Um guys or plane is loading" Lizzy said coming up behind us. I had not even realized that she had left her chair and I hoped that she had not heard what we had been talking about, but from the look of her I knew she had not. She looked frazzled from confusion but I would fix that soon enough. We would be one happy family of three once again.

Well I hope this chapter was long enough for you all. I know I have not updated in a while and I really am sorry but my finals are finally over, time for a big party. Also I have a small request I was wondering if there is anyone that is not terribly busy and would like to be my beta. I know that my grammar is well let's just say not great and I do try but I just don't seem to catch it all and I feel that you all deserve more. So if anyone is interested in helping me just pm. Well onto other things I hope you liked this chapter and please RR


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is my next chapter. I know you have all waited so long and patiently (well maybe not so patiently) so I hope you like it. Now I usually try PM people that ask me questions (cause I only think it is right to respond if you take the time to RR), but I had one question keep coming up. It was about how could Anna and Will affect Bella when no one else could. So I decided to write this chapter to try to help clear things up. If you are still all confused just ask me again and I will try to answer the best I can with out giving to much away. **

**Also I would like to give a huge thanks to ****SkyQuill for being my Beta, and also for anyone that happens to speak French ****the-misery**** has also translated this story into French if you would like to read it that way. Well anyways enough is enough get reading.**

**William's POV**

"William we have a problem" Anna said the moment I walked in the door. I could tell that she was anxious about something, which was an emotion she rarely showed. "Lizzy has a guest, and I don't think you are going to like it." She said as she led me towards the living room.

"Who is it?" I didn't like to see her acting this way, and who could be Lizzy's visitor. She had only been turned a few months ago and she only left our Portland home to go hunting. Could she have possibly met someone from her past? The thought scared me beyond belief.

Up until a few months ago I thought I was complete on my own. That I was fine living without anyone but my sister, but the moment I had seen her face I knew it had all been a lie. When she had become conscious after her transformation she had immediately asked about a man named Edward.

During the car ride home to Portland from Seattle I had looked in her bag. I had found out that her name was Isabella Swan and that she lived in Forks Washington. She can not go back, I had thought to myself as I had stroked her face as she wiggled in pain in my lap. That is when her arm had shot up, grabbing my shirt, looking for some sort of comfort. I had grabbed her hand to let her know that I was there when I had noticed the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful engagement ring. I had felt two very different emotions at that moment, one was great envy to who ever the luck man was that she loved, the other was relief, relief that there was no possible way that she would be able to go back to him in her new condition, and so I had her all to myself.

When she had woken up asking about Edward I had known instantly who she was asking for, the man who had given her that ring. "Isabella I am sorry to tell you that you can not see Edward" I had told her.

"What, why not, what has happened to him?" She had asked me in a panicked voice.

"Nothing has happened to him that I know of. It is you that something has happened to." I told her patiently. "I know this might seem crazy and confusing but you see I am a vampire along with my twin sister Anna" She had looked at me blankly, as if none of this seemed strange to her. She must be in shock I had reasoned with myself. "My sister and I found you in an ally in Seattle all beat up. There was a lot of blood and my sister bit you. She was going to kill you but I stopped her, but because she had already bit you, you have been turned into a vampire."

She had the strangest look on her face when I had finished talking, a look of both disappointment and happiness. "Ok let me get this straight your sister turned me into a vampire." I nodded in agreement, unable to say anything because of her lack of disbelief. "I still don't understand why I cannot see Edward. I am sure he is worried, and I am sure he is going to be a little upset that your sister turned me into a vampire, but I really should call him."

This Isabella was the most confusing creature I had ever met, but it only made her more endearing to me. "The reason you can not call or see Edward is because you would be a danger to him, and I am sure you would not want to hurt him so it would be best if you just forgot about him." I had told her, even though I did not want her to forget about him for his safety but because I wanted her to someday speak my name with the same amount of love she did with his.

"Oh you don't have to worry about his safety, Anna's maybe, but I am sure he will be happy with you for not letting her kill me." She said with a laugh. "You see Edward is a vampire also." That had shocked me so much I almost fell of the bed. Her Edward was a vampire, how could that be.

"I don't think you understand Isabella, we are real vampires, not the ones that some humans pretend to be."

"No, I know that. You are a real vampire, he is a real vampire and I guess now I am also. Well we will not have to worry about the Volturi anymore, or the treaty with the werewolves for that matter, as your sister turned me and not Edward, and you can call me Bella." She had said in a rush.

"Isa, I mean Bella, you know about the Volturi?" I had asked in disbelief.

"We had a scary little incident with them a while back. Edward tried to kill himself there because he thought I was dead and then I stopped him. But by then Felix and the other guards had gotten to us and we had to make a deal with Aro; that Edward would turn me or else I had to join the Volturi" She had told me, the whole while looking at her hand. I knew that this subject was uncomfortable for her. I had also known that this Edward really was a vampire and that there was no reason that she could not go back to him. All my hopes of not being alone anymore had come crashing down.

"Listen why don't you stay here and relax and I will go get a phone for you to call Edward with." I had told her. I had really just wanted a moment to myself.

I had walked out of my room and walked into the living room where Anna was sitting with the TV on. She had turned around when I walked in "Well?" had been all she had said.

"Well, she is engaged to a vampire and so she was not surprised when I told her." I had said simply, sitting down on the couch next to her. I had been able to sense the worried glances she kept shooting in my direction. "So I told her that I would get her the phone so she could call him, so he could come get her." I had added. The thought of this Edward coming and taking her away sickened me though I had tried not to show it.

"She does not have to call him." Anna had said in her soft voice that hid her truly conniving nature to everyone but me.

"What are you saying Anna, that we should hold her here against her will?" I really had not liked where I knew she was taking this.

"You know what I am saying Will, I saw your face when you told me to stop. If I had not thought that you had fallen in love with her with that one look I never would have stopped. I stopped for you. I know you have been lonely because I have been also. I would do anything to stop the loneliness and I will do anything to stop it for you." She had said in an earnest yet still scheming voice. I had known what she was willing to do, and that it could be done easily, but I had not wanted to do that to Bella. I really had just wanted her to be happy, even if that meant with someone else.

"No Anna I will not do that to her." I had said in a voice a little louder then I intended.

"William Black I can go up there right now and give her memories of her loving you, but you know if I do that I will confuse her terribly. Now if you erase her memory and then I give her those memories she will be fine. Some things may be a little fuzzy at some points but she'll be able to deal with it. I'm sorry, but I will not let you allow her to leave and then see you sad for the rest of eternity."

I had been able to see that she was serious, and I knew that when Anna made up her mind, there was no stopping her. I knew she was only looking out for me, but I did not like the choices she was giving me. One was to completely screw up Bella's mind with contradictory memories and the other was to make her forget everything from her past, a past where I could tell she had been happy. "Fine, I will go along with this, but I am just going to wipe her memory. You are not to give her any memories. If she is to love me then she will do it on her own. I don't want to force her to love me, I refuse to do that to her."

I had then turned and walked back to my room where Bella had been waiting for me to bring her a phone so she could call her love and get back to the life where she had been happy.

"Hi" she had said tentatively when I walked back into the room. She had looked at my empty hands and a look of fear had crossed her face. "Where is the phone?"

"Bella I am so sorry, but I want you to know that I am only doing this because I really do think this is the best option. I promise to make you happy." I had reached for her hand then but she had jerked away from me and almost fell before I caught her. She had tried to struggle from my grasp at first but then she had become limp in my arms as I looked into her eyes and I felt around her mind.

I had been able to feel her memories as I took them. I could not see them, I never could with any ones. That is not how it works. I could just feel them, sense what they meant to someone. It had taken years of practice to perfect my power, to know what a memory is with out seeing it, knowing what it is by only the feel, but with Bella I did not have to be picky. I just took them all. I blocked out their feeling after a while, I did not want to know what I was taking from her. I just took them all and then had laid her back onto my bed and waited for the daze I knew she was in to wear off.

"William" Lizzy's voice called, tearing me from my train of thought. "Will, there is someone here that says they know who I am. Her name is Alice and she says she knows all about my past." Lizzy said excitedly. She grabbed my hand a dragged me into the living room where a small vampire resembling a pixie stood.

"Hello my name is Alice Cullen" she said. She had a musical voice but I could sense that she knew what I had done and I could hear her distaste in her song like voice.

"Hello my name is William Black." I responded coolly, causing Lizzy to look at me questionably. I gave Lizzy a smile before turning back to Alice "So Lizzy says that you know about her past."

"Her name is Bella Swan and"

"How do we know that you are telling the truth and you are not someone trying to play a trick to hurt Lizzy?" Anna cut in. Anna surprised me; she was never one to say things like that.

"Excuse me?" Alice said. Her musical voice had turned flat but she still had a smile plastered on her face.

"Please let me talk to my sister quickly" I said to Alice, as I grabbed Anna by the arm and steered her into the kitchen. "What do you think you are doing, you know exactly who that is" and she did. We had researched Lizzy's past and had found out everything about Edward and his family. I knew that Edward could read minds and that Alice, back in the living room, had visions. She must have seen Lizzy and came down to Portland to take her back.

"William, tell me anytime before these last few months that you have been so happy." Anna said softly. She was right, I had never been so happy. Lizzy and I were getting closer. The other night I had been watching a movie and she had come into my room and climbed onto my bed and snuggled up to me. I had kissed her and she had not pulled away from me. I knew it would take a long time before she truly loved me, but we had all of eternity. "William you have given up humans for her, please don't tell me you are going to let her get away."

I could hear Alice in the other room telling Lizzy about Edward. I could not lose her. I could not go on with out her. "What should we do?" I asked Anna.

"Take Lizzy's memories of this evening. I will have her think that she just watched a movie with you. Then take Alice's memories of any visions she has had of Lizzy and her memory of tonight. I will make her think that she had gone on a shopping trip. I will also try to convince her to disregard any future visions of Lizzy but I don't know if I will be successful with that, yet I will try. Then, we are moving to London."

**If you did not figure it out from reading it, this chapter took place only a few months after Bella was turned with a few flash backs with in that. Well if you have any questions just ask. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so I have had a lot of questions about why Will and Anna can use there powers on Bella and no one else can. Well I tried to explain it in the last chapter but it seems that I did not do that great of a job. Some of you still seemed confused. So I have decided to continue on and leave you little hints here and there and I promise if you keep waiting I will explain it completely and clearly. I just do not want to give it all away yet. **

**EPOV**

I sat on the porch swing waiting for Bella. She and William had been gone for over two hours now and I was growing more and more worried by the minute. I had almost left to go into the forest and look for her but Carlisle had stopped me telling me that I had to give them time. How much time, I wondered? What if William wanted forever?

I could hear the thoughts of both families inside. Alice, Esme and Emmett were excited to get to know everyone, Carlisle was talking with Collin, Rosalie was trying to act indifferent to everything going on around her, and poor Adam was stuck listening to Sidney jabber about something that I did not understand, and from Adams thoughts he could not understand either.

I blocked out their thoughts and concentrated on trying to hear William, or at least Anna. Anna seemed close to her brother and I was sure she would know where he had taken Bella.

"Maybe we should go look for them" Adam said, coming out of the front door and sitting down next to me. "I have tried Will's, Bella's and even Anna's cell phones about a million times and I haven't been able to reach any of them."

"Adam, should I be worried?" I asked him slowly, almost afraid of his answer.

"Listen, Bella is my best friend and we are close. I have lived with them for years so I think I know Will pretty well, but the way he reacted today bothers me." He told me honestly.

"What do you mean?" His words were making me nervous and it was taking all of my will power not to going running into the forest to search for them.

"I knew William before he found Bella. He was always content being alone. He had Anna for a best friend so he was happy, but I don't think Anna was happy. William depended on Anna for everything, every decision he made was because of Anna. I think Anna got tired of it. Anna going hunting alone today was not out of the ordinary. She likes having us all around, and she loves Will and wants him happy, but she also likes being alone, and not having someone always depend on her. I knew I liked Anna shortly after I moved in with them but it took 8 years to get over her need for independence before we started dating. "

"That does not seem like the William I've met." I stated, "Besides, what does this have to do with Bella" I asked him, truly intrigued with the description of the William I did not see. The William I knew was confident and sure of himself, someone that did things for himself.

"That is just the thing," Adam continued, "When I met back up with Will years later, after Bella had come along, he was completely different. He was sure of himself; he was in control for once. He did not depend on Anna anymore because Bella depended on him, and that is the happiest I have ever seen him." Adam paused and stared off into the distance. I almost thought he had finished talking when he started again, "He always seemed afraid that he would lose Anna and would be on his own completely, but with Bella that was not the case. Bella depended on him because he was the only thing she knew. I do not doubt that he genuinely loves her, but look at you, she has been gone for only a few hours and you are on the verge of a breakdown. Bella tells him that she is leaving him to be with you and he says ok? It's not right. He has never had to be afraid of losing her before and now when it happens he is okay with it? It's almost like he knows he is not losing her."

I looked at Adam and thought about what he had just said. He was right. A man that was afraid to be alone would not be ok with losing the only thing that gave him control in his life. Something horrible had happened, I knew it. Bella had been gone for too many hours now. She wouldn't do this to me. She knew I would be worried about her; she would not stay away for this long if she had a choice.

I stood up and was about to run into the forest when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Alice with her eyes unfocused. I instantly looked into her mind.

_William standing in an unfurnished modern looking home. Anna walks in from a different room._

"_I wonder how long we can stay here." Anna asks William_

"_London is a big place, don't worry" _

"_Funny to hear you telling me not to worry" she replies then walks out of the room_

"_Lizzy sweetheart how do you like the house?" William calling into a different room_

I collapsed onto the front porch. I could not stand. If Bella had not wanted to be with me she should have told me. I would not have forced her to stay with me if she would be happier with Will. He had called her Lizzy not Bella; even though she remembered herself as Bella she still wanted to be Lizzy.

"Edward, Edward!" I suddenly realized that Alice was shaking me and calling my name. She gave a sigh of relief and stopped shaking me when I looked at her. "I am sure she is fine, I don't think he would hurt her, he must have just found someway to persuade her to go with him."

I realized now that Alice thought William had forced Bella to go with him. Why had I not thought of that? Was I still so scared that Bella would realize that she would be better off without me and leave me? Yes I admitted to myself, I still was. But she had never wavered in her love for me, even when she could not remember me, she had still loved me. She had surrounded herself with things that reminded her of us. I knew she would not leave me willingly. I had to find her, and tear Will and his sister from limb to limb for doing whatever they had done to her.

"What did you see Alice" Carlisle questioned her as he stepped onto the porch.

"I saw Anna and William talking. They are in London in some modern looking house and Bella is there with them. They were calling her Lizzy." Alice informed everyone. Undoubtedly hearing our conversation, everyone had hurried outside to see what was going on.

"I knew Will would not let her go" Collin whispered in Sidney's ear.

"What do you know Collin?" I growled at him.

"I know nothing Edward" he retorted haughtily "But I know that William will not let her go so easily." I listened to his thoughts but there was nothing there that would let me know what had happened to my Bella. He was telling the truth from what I could tell. He did not know how William had been able to take Bella.

"What are we waiting for? We should be getting on a plane to London right now instead of just sitting here talking." Rosalie griped.

"She has a point for once" I said, causing Emmett to growl at me.

"Don't argue now" Esme said looking between me and Emmett anxiously.

Adam snapped his phone shut before turning to face us. "I was lucky enough to find a plane that I could reserve 10 seats. We can catch a flight out of Seattle in an hour that will take us to Minneapolis where we can connect to a plane to London."

"Sidney and I are not going with you" Collin said grabbing his wife around the waist and pulling her to him.

"What are you talking about Collin? William is your best friend and I know you think of Bella as a sister, why in the world would you not come?" Adam asked exasperated.

"For the exact reasons you just stated." Collin said glaring at Adam. "William is my best friend and I do think of Lizzy as my sister and that is why I think they should be together. I will not help you tear them apart."

"Whatever Collin" Adam said angrily turning to stride to the car.

"Lets go" Alice said, pulling me towards her car alongside her.

Once in the car, we sped to the airport in our usual fashion. Ignoring the baffled security guards at our lack of luggage, we quickly boarded our planes and we were off. If I had thought that the plane ride to Minneapolis was unbearably long, then the flight to London seemed to last forever.

"Where to next" I asked hours later, as we exited the airport.

"I don't know" Alice replied sheepishly "Give me a moment and I will try to see something."

"Don't bother" Adam interjected. "Bella always wanted to live in a certain neighborhood here in London, and Will always promised her that they would live there. I can show you the way." He paused, "Now that is a sweet car, let's jack that one" Adam said enthusiastically pointing to a shiny black hummer.

**Well not much to say except I hope you liked it. Well please review and let me know what you think, along with any questions you may have.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so this was one of the hardest and easiest chapters I have ever written, for more then one reason. William is making me so mad. I keep wanting to give him redeeming qualities but he will just not be good. As most of you probably are writers you understand my frustration. Sometimes a character or a story will just not do what you want it to. You think it should do one thing and it says nope. Well that is my rant about Will as you all seem to have your own I just thought I would share mine. For some reason I just want to like the guy but by the end of this chapter I don't think I have ever hated him more!!!**

**BPOV**

I looked around the empty room. The house was very modern. I liked it but I had to admit it did not look like a home, just a place someone comes back to after a day of work. One of those sterile houses that felt more like a hospital than a home. I guess that would have to be fixed. The house had been on the market for a long time so the previous owners signed the papers right away to let us move in when William offered to pay them in cash.

I looked out one of the big bay windows at the rest of the neighborhood. I could tell from the look of the huge houses surrounding ours and the elite looking cars in the driveway insured me that no one would bother us, the way I liked it. Those types of people were too stuck in their own lives to want to bother with the new neighbors, and if they were it would only be for the gossip. Well I could give them gossip. I would be the rich, young looking wife to a powerful stock broker that talked to no one.

"What are you thinking about love?" Will's low voice came from behind me.

"Oh nothing, just how our new neighbors are going to react to us, and how we really need to get furnishings for the house." I replied, turning to face him.

"Well why don't you go shopping?"

"No, I think I will leave the shopping up to Anna."

"Still my obstinate Lizzy, still hates shopping, some things just never change" he said in an almost inaudible whisper, to which only luck allowed me to hear it at all.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing sweetheart, nothing." He murmured into my ear before leaning down and kissing my jaw and working his way to my mouth. He had only really started kissing me before his cell phone starting ringing again.

I gave a disappointed growl as I pulled away from him. "Would you just answer it? They are not going to stop calling until you do. Maybe if you just talk to them they will leave us alone. Maybe we can work out a deal."

Will's and Anna's phones had been ringing on and off for the past day constantly and neither would answer. My phone had rung once before William had taken the phone and broke it. I had been mad at first but he had explained that the Volturi were looking for us and we were in hiding. He had not wanted to tell me before the wedding but he knew he had to now. I had asked him why they were after us but he had not wanted to go into it, but he told me if any strange vampires showed up to get away as fast as possible and not to believe anything they said, they would try to trick us, to tear us apart.

I was worried about what type of trouble William had gotten into and why vampires named Adam and Collin kept showing up on his phone, but he said he had everything under control.

"Lizzy, how many times do I have to tell you? As long as we ignore them they should not be able to find us."

I let out a long sigh as he walked out of the room. I loved him, we had just gotten married. The wedding had been amazing. It had been in upstate New York, just the two of us and a justice of the peace. Anna had not even been there. Then we had had a wonderful honeymoon in Seattle. We had decided to go to there because that was where Will had found me. We had been out hunting in the forest when Anna had called informing Will about the Volturi. Anna had flown to Seattle right away and picked us up, then we had caught the next flight to London.

I could hear William's phone ringing again from the other room. "Would you just shut it off if you are not going to answer it?" I called into the next room. William did not answer me and the phone kept ringing. I searched the house to find the room that the phone was in. By the time I had found the phone laying on the kitchen counter it had stopped ringing. I pushed the send button to call whoever had just called. The phone only rang once before a deep silvery voice answered.

"William, it's about damn time you picked up!"

"Who is this?" I questioned the mystery voice

"This is Collin. Lizzy is that you? Lizzy put Will on the phone!" The voice sounded vaguely familiar but I could not place it.

"I don't think Will wants to talk to you right now, as a matter of fact, he never wants to talk to you so just leave us alone." I hated how my voice sounded weak to my ears, but I was talking to someone that worked for the Volturi.

"Lizzy, what are you talking about? Just put Will on the damn phone, would you?" He now sounded anxious which made me feel a little calmer, a little more in control of the situation.

"Listen Collin, I don't know what William did to upset you all but whatever it is I'm sure he did not mean it, so please just leave us alone."

"I can assure you Lizzy that I am not mad at Will. I am glad that you two ran off. I knew you and Edward were not right together and that you would realize it. But listen, Edward does not accept that you do not want to be with him. He and his whole family along with the traitor Adam are coming to get you, and I think they mean to harm William and maybe even Anna. You…"

"What are you doing Lizzy?" Anna hissed in that quiet, sly voice of hers, that I had learned she used when she was upset. She ripped the phone from my hands and snapped it shut. "I thought Will told you not to answer the phone? Do you want to get us killed?"

"Don't yell at her Anna." William's deep reassuring voice came from the doorway.

"She was talking to someone on the phone William."

"Anna, will you please leave us alone, I would like to talk to my wife in private." Will's face was threatening as he looked at Anna, but I saw a small smile escape when he called me his wife.

"I see how it is going to be. You are going to always defend her no matter what happens, even if she gets us killed. Maybe I should not have helped you, shouldn't have pushed you so hard to find happiness." Anna snapped. I was surprised by her reaction. This was a side of Anna I had never seen before. Her and Will never fought.

"Lizzy baby, who was on the phone?" William questioned me, ignoring her.

"He said his name was Collin, he sounded like he wanted to help us." I told him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"What did he say that made you think he wanted to help us?"

"He said that he was not mad at you. He was actually happy that you and I had run off together. He said that someone named Edward was not right for me. Will are we in trouble because of me? Who is Edward?" I was shaking by that time. I could not let the Volturi hurt Will because of me.

Will pulled me closer to him and tucked my head under his chin. He hummed soothingly as he held me tight until I had calmed down.

"Lizzy, you know I love you right?" Will asked me, not loosening his grip on me

"Of course Will, I love you too." Why was he asking me this? Of course I knew he loved me. We had just gotten married.

"You know I would do anything that I thought would make you happy. Everything I have done since I met you has been to make us happy together." He sounded so forlorn, like he was begging me to understand something, but I did not have the faintest idea what it could be.

"Will look at me" I loosened his hold on me and I grabbed his face and pulled him down so our eyes were at the same level. "I love you, we are married now. That makes us a team, but as team members we have to be equal. So you have to tell me everything. Even if you are trying to protect me you can't hide things. Now tell me who Edward is and what he wants with me."

Will pulled away from me but did not break eye contact. "You are right, for this to work I have to tell you everything." He grabbed me around the waist and placed me on the countertop, keeping his hands on my waist he continued.

"When I first met you, another vampire was in love with you. You were human when you met him. His name is Edward. At first he did not tell you what he was, but by the time you found out he was obsessed with you. He treated you horrible, he broke your heart countless times, and always made you feel like you were not good enough for him. He treated you like a child and would never leave you alone. He told you who you could and could not be friends with. You got sick of it and one night you found the perfect opportunity to leave him. You ran to Seattle trying to escape him, but he was able to track your scent. When he found you, and you told him you wanted to leave, he beat you up pretty badly. Anna and I were out hunting when I heard you screaming for help. I pulled him off of you, but with all of your blood Anna could not resist. She bit you. I was able to stop her before she killed you, but when I turned around to finish off Edward, he had disappeared. I am so sorry Lizzy. I should have told you the truth a long time ago, but when you woke up and didn't remember anything I just thought you would be happier if you did not know what that horrible monster had done to you."

I was shaking again from the story that Will had just told me. I had heard of vampires that kept humans as pets and I was horrified to find out that I had been one. I was for once happy that I could not remember my past. I was still confused on one part though. "What does this have to do with the Volturi?"

"After I took you from him his sister showed up. Her name is Alice. She informed me that she was taking you back to Edward. When I refused her, she became extremely upset. She informed me that her and her family-the Cullens-worked for the Volturi and that by refusing to send you back to Edward, I was refusing the Volturi. But I did not care. I was already in love with you and I would rather die than send you back to that monster. So I made a deal with her, she would let you stay with me for a while, but someday Edward would come to collect you and I had to give you up then. I thought it would be best to make that deal with her. I didn't know how long they would give me to keep you safe, but I figured when they decided time was up, I could figure out a way to hide you and continue to protect you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully on the lips. After a few seconds he responded passionately but I pulled away. "Thank you for rescuing me and protecting me all these years. I am lucky that you found me. Now who was this Collin that I talked to, how does he fit into all of this?"

"After Alice showed up, I knew that I would have to have some warning about when they would come back for you. That is when I met Collin and Adam. Collin and Adam were friends of the Cullens but were tired of them pushing them around. They had known of your past with him and were sick at what he had done to you. They agreed to be spies for me. When Anna found out that Edward was looking for you, I got scared and thought that Collin and Adam and turned on us because they had given me no warning. It seems I was wrong. They are still our friends."

"No they are not." I said a little too harshly then I meant to. "I believe that Collin was honest when he said he was not mad and that he thought we should be together. I think he is still your friend, but he also called Adam a traitor. I don't think we can trust him anymore."

"Typical Adam" said Will in a mocking tone. "There is one more thing I should tell you. When Edward knew you as a human, your name was Bella, Isabella Marie Swan and you lived in Forks Washington, and remember that they are manipulative. If they do find us they will do and say anything to get you back."

I leaned into him and placed my head to his hard chest. His arms were protectively holding me close to him and he was kissing the top of my head and stroking my hair gently. I felt so safe with him. I would not leave him. No one could tear us apart; we loved each other to much. What ever was to happen to us, I would not leave him. Edward and his family could tell me what ever they wanted to, they would not trick me. There was nothing they could say to make me doubt this man that was holding me so lovingly. That is when I heard the loud banging on the front door and before either Will or I could respond I heard it being ripped of its hinges.

"We have company!" Anna yelled.

**Well tell me what you think in a review please. **


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"We have company" Anna yelled.

"Lizzy hide." Will growled lowly, pushing me towards a back room.

"William Black, I am not leaving you, not when you have kept me safe all these years. I will not let them kill you because of me." I stated. There was no way I was going to let these monsters named the Cullens hurt my love, my savior, my angel. If that traitor Adam was with them, I would personally rip his eyes out for deceiving Will the way he had. Will had trusted him, thought of him as a friend. There was nothing worse then being deceived by someone you trust with your life or the life of someone you love.

"Lizzy please don't be your stubborn self. I can handle this better if they do not see you." The last part was muffled because he had pushed me into the next room and had shut the door on me. Well he was not going to get rid of me that easy. He was right; I was stubborn. I always had been, and I always would be.

"What did you do with her Will?" I heard a strange voice call from the entrance of our house.

"Collin called me, Adam. He told me what you have done. How you have mislead us all." Will yelled. I had hardly ever heard William yell. He was always so jovial. Always laughing and smiling. Everyone loved him for his good nature. He only ever yelled when he was scared. I took it as a bad sign of what was to come.

"Where is she?" another voice thundered. "I know she is here, and I swear I will rip you to shreds if you do not tell me where she is" the monstrous voice continued. "If you have hurt her in any way so help you God." The voice was cut off by a huge crash, followed by a growl that sounded like it should come from a lion but I knew it was from one of the strangers in the house. These vampires meant business and if they really did work for the Volturi, there was no way that Will and Anna could fight them off. The Volturi only employed those with special abilities and Anna and Will had none that would be useful in defending themselves.

I knew one thing, I had to do something. I could not stay cowering in this room. I would have to make this Edward understand I did not want to be with him. If he refused to accept it I would have no choice to go with him. I would happily sacrifice myself to keep Will alive.

I gently pushed on the door, not wanting to alert anyone to my whereabouts, but something was blocking it. I pushed harder and it slid open with ease, nothing really could withstand vampire strength. I soon realized what had stopped the door from moving the first time. Will had pushed the refrigerator in front of the door, probably trying to hide it.

I silently slinked down the hallway praying that I would not trip for once. I wanted to surprise the Cullens. I wanted to show Edward I was not a helpless human that he could push around anymore.

I entered the large entryway with all the grace and poise I could muster. I had to take control of this situation. He and his family could not see me being weak. Maybe if they saw that I truly did not want to be with them, that I loved William, they would leave us alone to be happy. Fat chance, my stupid conscience told me.

"Bella thank the heavens you are alright." A man with auburn hair said as I came around the corner. His faultlessness took my breath away.

**EPOV**

I could feel her presence before I saw her. I snapped my black eyes away from the devil that called himself William Black to my angel Bella. "Bella thank the heavens you are alright." I heard her breath catch in her throat. I was panic-stricken when I saw the expression on her face. She looked at me the same way she had on her first day back at Forks High all those years ago, but that look was soon replaced with a look of fear and hatred. Were those feelings directed towards me? Had she really left me to be with Will on purpose? Maybe Will had not forced her to leave. Alice had been wrong; she had left on her own.

"Bella what are you doing here?" I heard Adam question her.

"Adam stay out of this" Anna's quite but commanding voice came from the corner. I had forgotten about her once I had seen William.

"Traitor" Bella sneered at Adam. It sounded so unnatural to hear her speak in such a tone. "You were supposed to be a friend, but you lead them right to us." She really had wanted to leave me. She considered Adam her best friend along as being her brother but she had just called him a traitor, a traitor for leading us to her.

"Lizzy sweetie, let me handle this." Will addressed Bella stepping in front of her. I could sense the fear in his voice and mind. I could understand him being afraid, there were only him and his sister to fight us off. When I had first broke the door down all I had on my mind was rescuing my angel and then tearing Will into little pieces and then enjoying the pleasure I would receive from burning him, but now I did not know what I wanted to do. I would not force Bella to be with me, and I could not blame Will if it was her free choice.

"No Will, I will not let these monsters hurt you or Anna because of me. If they do not accept that I want to be with you, that we are married and happy, I will go with them. I would rather live out eternity with them, knowing that you are alive, than be the cause of your destruction." She considered us monsters. She obviously hated me. Maybe she hated me for not protecting her all those years ago.

"Bella, what are you talking about? About being married, that is. You and Will are not married." Adam asked her in confusion. Adam made an excellent point. My mind had stopped listening to her when she called me a monster and had not registered that last part.

How could she and Will be married? Had they gotten married in the short time that we had been separated? I searched Will's mind for answers but his mind was strangely blank, almost hollow. I noticed he was staring at me intently with the trace of a small smile playing on his lips.

"Will and I are married," she said putting extra emphasis on the are, "how would you know if we were not? And my name is Lizzy not Bella. I have not been Bella since Edward destroyed me."

**BPOV**

"Ah Bella, I think I would know if you and Will got married because you are my best friend." The traitor said. He calling me his best friend confused me. I had never seen him before in my life, maybe he considered me a friend because he had spent so many years helping Will protect me before he turned into a traitor.

"Lizzy and I got married in New York a few weeks ago Adam. Anna was not even there, so obviously you would not know."

I noticed the confused looks on all of the Cullen's faces along with Adams. It was the first time I truly looked at the rest of the vampires standing in my house. The blonde female was amazingly beautiful even for a vampire. Standing beside her was a huge vampire that I knew we would have trouble fighting off if this turned violent. Behind them stood a women looking at me with so much love and concern I knew she could not be dangerous. Standing protectively in front of her stood a man that had intelligence naturally radiating off of him. To the right of me stood a small pixie like girl with short black hair, she looked utterly confused and was shooting daggers at Will and Anna with her eyes. Beside her stood a blond man, he had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply, he seemed to be trying to relax. It was strange how none of their eyes were red. I would have thought the Volturi would not deal with vegetarians, but stranger things had happened.

When I got to the last Cullen I knew instantly that it was Edward. His face was full of disparity and I had the strongest sensation to reach out to him and touch his beautifully tortured face. Remember what he did to you Lizzy, I reminded myself. The memory of what Will had told me made me draw back, stopping myself for caring for the monster that had tortured me as a human and was planning on destroying my safety and happiness as a vampire.

"That is ridiculous" the pixie one said "Bella would have told us if she had gotten married." This confused me royally. Why in all that is good would I tell them that I had gotten married? I had not even known of them before today. Something was defiantly amiss.

"Alice don't." Edward said, sounding defeated.

"What are you talking about Edward? Don't you dare give up that easily. Bella was truly happy with you. She was not pretending, something has happened, so stop it." Alice scolded Edward. She was crazy if she thought I had been happy with him, had she been blind?

"I was not happy with him" I blurted out. I had not meant to say it, but once I did it seemed that I could not shut up. "You were obsessed with me!" I said turning to face Edward. The sadness in his eyes almost broke my heart, but I continued on remembering what Will had told me. "You broke my heart countless times. You treated me as a pet. I was nothing but a toy to you, and when I tried to escape you tried to kill me. I can never be thankful enough that Will saved me. I don't care if you work for the Volturi or not. You can take me if that will make you happy but I will always love Will."

I had expected some sort of reaction from Edward, but not the one I received. The sadness in his features disappeared when I was speaking and was replaced by utter confusion soon to be replaced with deep rage directed at Will.

"What lies have you told her? And how did you get her to believe them?" Edward growled menacingly, taking a step towards Will, only stopping because I instinctively stepped in front of him.

William only laughed his good natured laugh and looked at Anna who gave him a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "Might as well tell you, hell I could tell you everything and you would not remember a word of it afterwards. So why the hell not? You want to know my little secret Edward? You got it." Will said, addressing Edward like he was talking to his best friend, but what the secret he was referring to. Whatever it was, I had no knowledge of what it could be.

**Now i know this chapter is not what all of you may have been expecting, you may think it is filleresc but it was needed and very important. Next chapter should answer most of your questions. I have already started writing it so hurry and review. (sooner you do sooner the chapter will be posted)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok sorry that this took so long but i seriously wrote this chapter 3 times and each time deleated the whole thing and started over again. I hope that the wait was worth it. Well when you get done just review and i really dont think that there are that many chapters left. I am thinking 2 at the most, but there will be at least one more. Well enjoy**

BPOV

"You know, at first I thought it was useless. I was actually quite upset about it. I thought of all the gifts that I could have brought over from my past why did it have to be this one. I thought it would be totally useless, but after some practice I realized what potential my gift had." Will told us all cheerfully, as if he was explaining to children how candy was made.

"Here in London, before we moved to America, Anna and I had a show. It was a sort of hypnotist show. You see, I would make people fall into a trace and Anna would make them do things; believe things that they normally would not. So I guess after we were turned it only made sense that those attributes would follow us over." William continued on.

I was thoroughly confused now. I had never heard this story before, and I had never known that Will and Anna had gifts. Obviously I had been lied to, I had been betrayed on some level and this made me angrier then I thought it would. "William Black you better have a good reason for never telling me this." I snapped, which only made him let out an annoying half laugh.

"Oh dear, dear Lizzy, I have a perfect explanation for not telling you" he said seriously now. "For if I had told you, you would have left me long ago. Back when Alice came to our house in Portland to take you back to your beloved Edward." He said snarling at Edward's name.

I turned to look at Edward and then back at William and finally my gaze ended on Alice. She had come to get me. Yes I knew that, Will had told me that she had come to take me back to an awful Edward, not a beloved Edward. The look of utter confusion on Alice's face mystified me even more. She looked as if she had no idea what William was talking about, as if she did not remember coming to William and threatening him.

"When did you go to their house in Portland" Edward asked Alice in a low voice, almost if he was accusing her of something.

"I never-I have no idea what he is talking about Edward!" Alice cried.

"Yes, you did Alice." I said in an almost monotone voice. "You came and demanded that Will give me back to Edward. When he refused you threatened him, telling him that he would pay, that your family worked for the Volturi and that someday you would come back for me."

"Work for the Volturi? Bella we do not work for the Volturi." Edward said in voice like velvet. "I don't know what William has told you, and I don't know how he has convinced you of these lies but they are not true." He took a step towards me and I instinctively stepped back slamming into the wall.

"Oh, you have caught me Edward." said William throwing his hands up in the air causing Edward to turn on him letting out a low growl.

"Edward let him explain himself" Carlisle commanded. Edward turned to him like he had become a traitor but softened after a second and gave a quick nod that I barely noticed.

"We can tear him apart later" Emmett said sounding a little too happy for my taste. Even if Will had lied to me, deceived me, I still loved him.

"No one is tearing anybody apart." I said trying to sound stern but came out sounding weak; I cursed myself for that.

"You are right Bella, no one is tearing anyone apart. Well, not until some questions are answered." Edward said "Now how have you convinced Bella of all this?"

"Well it was easier then you would think" said Will leaning up against the wall all nonchalant like. "You see I didn't have to convince her of anything. I just had to erase her memories of you, well more specifically her emotions of you, but it all works out the same. So technically I did not lie to her"

Will cheerily grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him but I pulled back wanting to look him in the face. He had done something to me. I did not understand what; he said he had taken my memories or emotions, whatever that meant. And as much as I loved him, him touching me made me sick.

"What do you mean you took her memories? I thought she was immune to others powers." Adam questioned.

"Well you see, as far as I can tell, Lizzy here is only immune to others messing with her mind. I mean Edward still cannot read her mind. But see, I don't really mess with her memories. Like I said, I take her emotions. Emotions are something that unfortunately are not controlled by our brain." Will sounded like a science teacher. "No matter how many times our brain may tell us not to feel a certain way we never listen. We cannot help our emotions. Well that is unless you have the help of me and Anna" laughed Will.

"When Lizzy first woke up she remembered you Edward. She wanted to go back to you. I must say I was really surprised by the way she reacted when I told her she was a vampire but it all made sense when she told me about you." Will continued on. "I was going to send her back to you I really was, but my dear sister Anna showed me the errors in my way of thinking. I went and erased all of her emotions."

Edward was loudly growling by now and it was taking all of Emmett's and Jasper's strength to hold him back but William seemed not to notice or to care as he continued on with his story of how he had taken everything from me.

"As I said when I was first turned I did not fully understand the potential of my gift. Yes I could take ones emotions, but really what good was that other then making someone completely apathetic. It took me years to fully master my abilities, to fully understand what I could do. I practiced for years, learning how no emotion was ever the same. How if I could erase an emotion I was also erasing a memory. Because without the emotion one can not recall the memory, interesting isn't it?" Will clapped his hands together as if he was a grandfather giving us a treat. "I soon learned to read the emotions to the point where I could actually relive the memory I was taking. Now I must admit when I took yours Lizzy" he said turning to face me "I took them all not really paying attention to any of them, but the ones I did pay attention to showed me how much you really did love Edward. I knew if you were capable of that much love for him you would be able to love me at least half as much, and I would be happy with that."

"That does not explain how I have had no visions of her." Alice sang.

"Or why I can not feel any of her emotions" said Jasper.

"Jasper, can you seriously not figure that out?" William questioned him like he would a five year old, which made me mad. There was no reason for him to be so condescending. He had just dropped this bomb on us all and he was expecting us all to understand at a drop of a hat. "I have been erasing all of her emotions as she has them. It really has been quite easy. As for Alice, that was a little trickier. I erased all emotions that would make Alice have visions of Lizzy. I had never done something like that before, and I must admit, I was quite surprised that it worked."

"Oh," was all Alice said.

"So you took her emotions. You made her forget everything about us, but when we showed up Bella started to feel the same love for me as she had all those years ago, and with that love she regained her memories." Edward said smoothly. I noticed he had gained control over his anger and Emmett and Jasper had loosened there grip on him.

But wait Edward had said something that really threw me for a loop. "You mean I regained my memories?"

"Yes Bella you did." Edward said stepping towards me, and this time I did not back away. He gently placed a finger on my chin and traced my jaw line and gingerly traced small circles on my face. I completely forgot about everyone standing around us with him touching me like that. "I found you in New York and I knew you could still feel our love. You drove across the country to Forks Washington, your home town. I followed you and you remembered everything. You said you remembered because of our love."

"Then what happened?" If I remembered then why was I here in London married to William?

"Well dear Lizzy, when you regained your emotions I realized that I could not go on with out you." Said William, almost pleading now, "You agreed to go on a walk with me and when I had you alone, I took your memories again. I am truly sorry if I have caused you pain in anyway, but really I don't see how I could have gone on. The first time I made you forget Edward I did not make you love me, but well after this unfortunate incident in Forks, I realized I could not make those same mistake twice. I know it might seem unfair to take away your free will, but really I had no choice. This time I had to make sure that you loved me, I even made sure that you believed that you had married me." He stepped towards me trying to reach out for me. The gesture reminded me of a plea of understanding. I quickly stepped out of his grasp but in doing so I oh so gracefully tripped over myself. Edward reached out and grabbed me around the waist pulling my back to his chest and protectively wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

No, at this moment I could not remember my love for him. No, I could not remember our past or even our short lived reunion that had been stolen from us but I did know one thing. I could trust him. There with his arm wrapped protectively around me I felt safe, safer than I had ever felt, imaginary or not, with Will. We had been both robbed of our happiness of each other. I knew though that I had loved him once, well twice for that matter. I had regained my memories and love for him once. I could do it again. We had obviously fought hard to be together so I would not give up now. The one thing I was sure of at that moment, and that was saying something, is that we were meant to be together.

"I thought you said you only take memories" Edward growled, breaking into my epiphany. "How did you make her love you, believe all of the lies that you have told her?"

"That is where I came in." Anna's quiet but strong voice cut in. "Remember how Will said that in our past we had a show? He would hypnotize them and I would make them do things. Well that is the same with our gifts. I guess it only makes sense, us being twins and all, that our gifts would be linked. You see Will takes emotions, hence memories. I give emotions, or in other words, memories."

"You made her believe that she loved William Anna? How could you?!" Adam broke in, sounding utterly disgusted. "Love is something sacred. One should never be forced to love someone they are not meant to. To find the one you love is finding your destiny. That is something you should never mess with."

"You seemed happy enough Adam" Anna said with a sneer. "I knew you had feelings for me Adam, but you never truly loved me until I showed you how."

"Anna, no, please say you didn't" Adam begged, horrified.

"I was tired of waiting Adam. So yes, I made you love me the same way I made Lizzy here love William. I don't see what is so wrong with it. We were all happy, and we still can be."

"No Anna, we cannot" Adam's voice was full of sorrow and I wanted to reach out and comfort him but I had no idea what to say. Something along the lines of 'I know what it is like to be lied to' or 'you think you love someone but then you find out that they only made you feel that way sucks, right.' Instead I just kept quit and after a moment Adam just shook his head and walked out the door.

"Well now that I have told you everything I guess it is time to make you all forget. So who wants to go first?" Will said clapping his hands together once again.

I don't know who lunged first but I do know that Edward pushed me into Esme's arms and she held me tightly as I dry sobbed into her chest as I heard Edward roar and the rest of the Cullens converge on William and Anna.


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I sat in the back seat of a black Hummer as Emmett careened down the road trying to get away from the burning house as fast as possible. I felt frozen. I could feel Alice's arms around me holding me tightly and I could feel Esme's gentle touch as she stroked my hair, but inside I felt numb.

Everything I had known-real or not-had just gone up in flames. The last thing I had heard Will say to me was that not all of it was a lie; that most of my memories were real, just edited, but his love for me was always real and never a lie. I had not seen his face when he said it; Emmett had been holding him back with his thick, strong arms while Edward attacked him. At that moment, Esme had led me out of the house right before I had heard Anna let out a bloodcurdling scream. Seconds afterwards, the rest of the Cullens had come running out of the house and before they had even reached the car the house had exploded into flames.

Even though I knew that the love I had felt for William had been false, something planted in my own heart would not let me rid myself of those feelings so easily. Yes, I hated him. Yes, I hated Anna. Yes, I was glad that I would never see them again and they would never be able to control or make me feel whatever suited their every moment's need. But yet I still felt the love, no matter how unreal it was. I hated myself for still feeling that way. And so I decided that I would rather feel nothing then feel that damned love I still felt for him.

**EPOV**

I turned to look back at my angel but she looked more like a statue that some Greek sculptor had created then the Bella I loved.

"Bella" I quietly called her name but she showed no response. She was being held tightly by Alice and Esme who were desperately trying to comfort her. I was instantly envious of them. I wanted to hold her, to stoke her hair…but she would probably not respond to well to me right now.

_Give her time,_ Carlisle commanded me with his mind.

I gave him a quick look letting him know I had heard him. I hated that I would have to give her time. That sicko and his sister had hurt her far worse then I would have ever been able to do to them with my hands. I had taken no pleasure in destroying them. I had thought that it would have, but there had been none of the sweet pleasure I had anticipated.

I kept my eyes trained on Bella without even blinking. She seemed completely oblivious to everyone and everything around her. I suddenly was afraid that what I had done to Anna and William had hurt her more then they had ever hurt her. Maybe the love that had been installed in her was there permanently. Maybe she would never forget what she had been forced to feel. Maybe she now hated me because of what I had done to William, maybe she would have wished to be with him no matter how much of a farce it would have been. If she now hated me, I would leave. She would need my family, or at least Alice to help her through this.

"We are at the airport." Emmett stated the obvious, cutting through my thoughts.

**BPOV**

Alice never released her hold on my waist as we climbed out of the Hummer. I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it tightly. I looked up to see who it was, and saw that it was Rosalie. She gave me an awkward smile and whispered "I know you are confused, but we are your real family and I swear that none of us will let anything hurt you anymore." She then released my hand and walked ahead of me hooking arms with Emmett. Any other time I would have been touched by the compassion that Rosalie had just shown me, but really I could not muster the strength or the courage to let myself feel anything at the moment.

We walked up to the front desk to buy our tickets. I could hear Carlisle's voice talking to the lady as if he was far away, as if he was standing at the end of a long tunnel. "I need eight seats on your earliest flight to Seattle Washington please."

"We ah, well we ah, have a flight leaving in an hour to New York that you can um catch a connection flight from there to um Seattle." The women said stumbling over her words. I did feel a slight twinge of sympathy for her. She was having trouble focusing on just Carlisle. Her eyes kept darting between Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. I quickly squelched my feelings for the lady though; I did not want one silly emotion to open the flood gates for others.

"That will work perfectly" Carlisle said smoothly "Thank you"

"Um ok I just need to see ah passports quickly." The women said trying to regain some of her composure.

"Yes of course" Carlisle said as he passed over everyone's passport but mine. I realized numbly that I did not have it. Mine would be just ashes now at the bottom of the rubble.

"I need hers also" The women informed Carlisle, pointing to me, clearly having regained her composure.

"Well you see," Carlisle murmured his voice so velvety that I saw the women go to pieces all over again. "My daughter has just suffered a terrible tragedy. I and my family had to race over here from America as fast as possible to bring her home, but unfortunately the tragedy included a fire and we lost her passport. Is there any way that you can kindly let her pass just this once?"

"Of course, poor dear, yes go right ahead." She said with absolutely no resistance as she passed Carlisle our boarding passes.

We stepped out of the line and walked towards security. Well, we might have got past one weak woman but there was no way we were going to get past security I thought, though I couldn't seem to bring myself to care. I was not sure if I really wanted to go back to my past at the moment. I was wrong about the security though. With a little help from Rosalie, they were able to get me past with no problem.

I walked past security and towards our terminal as if I was a zombie. I snuck a glance at Edward and the way that his bronzed hair fell in his face in that perfect wind blown way almost made me choke up. I was now even more confused then before. I knew that I had loved him once, well I guess technically twice, so it would only make sense that I would be attracted to him, but I did not want to feel that way towards anyone right now.

We sat down in some plastic chairs in a section that was sparsely populated and the few people that were sitting around us got up quickly and walked away, their basic instinct to survive unconsciously telling them to get away from the danger sitting so close to them.

"Can I join you?" Came a low but friendly voice. I turned to see it was Adam. Surprising everyone including myself I jumped up and hugged him. I had no memories of him but I felt the overwhelming need to trust him.

With us standing there, me wrapped in his faithful embrace I knew that he was my best friend. I did not need my memories to know that. "It will be okay kid" he said as he kissed me gently on the cheek. In that instant, a memory came flooding back of him and me standing on a board walk on a sunny day in California. We were laughing at the puzzled expressions people were giving us. We were standing out in the beautiful weather, the sun was shining brightly and Adam and I were standing under umbrellas. Adam had refused to stay indoors that day so he had finally convinced me to go out with him. His persuading words had been, "It will be okay kid."

I pulled back from Adam and gave him a small smile. I could tell that it gave him and everyone else hopes that maybe I was not completely lost. I had to admit that it also gave me a sense of hope also. Maybe actually feeling emotions was not as horrible as I had thought it would be.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella pulled away from Adam and walked over to sit down in a secluded corner. I heard Alice's thoughts of wanting to go to her but I stopped her with a look. I knew that Bella had had some kind of breakthrough and she would need time to think.

"How are you?" I asked to distract myself, turning towards Adam. I didn't need to ask, I could tell from his thought that he was a mess. He may have not been lied to as much as Bella, but lied to none the less.

"I will be alright" he said quietly as if he was telling himself that, more then me. "I just need some time. "What is the saying, time heals all wounds."

"Something like that" I replied. "What are you planning on doing now?"

"I don't know." he replied flatly "I don't need to worry about finances because I invested a lot with Collin and William." he cringed when he said William's name and I did not blame him. "I don't know where I am going to go though. I don't think I could face Collin right now, maybe in a hundred years when we are all gray and wrinkly." He joked. I was glad that he still had his sense of humor.

"You could come back to Forks with us." Carlisle offered, coming to stand with me and Adam.

"Thank you, but I would not want to intrude."

"Don't be ridiculous, you would not be intruding. Besides, I really think it would help Bella if you were around." I assured him.

"As long as I would not be intruding, I would not want to be one of those guest who out stays their welcome."

"You would not be outstaying your welcome, because you would not be a guest." Emmett said, grinning wryly as he gave Adam a slap on the back.

"You are like a brother to Bella, so that makes you our brother, making you family." Jasper added stepping up on Adam's other side.

""So really the family would not be complete without you. Plus, Emmett needs someone besides us to pull his pranks on. We already know all of his stupid tricks." I joined in, trying not to laugh at the look of horror on Adam's face as he contemplated Emmett and his practical jokes.

"Welcome to the family." Carlisle said with a smile.

**BPOV**

I had my eyes closed when I felt someone sit down next to me. I knew it was Edward instantly by his intoxicating smell. I had a sudden memory of me sitting in a car with a tan coat, saturated with his smell, draped over my shoulders.

I opened my eyes and was shocked by the intensity of his beautiful topaz eyes. "You smell the same." I blurted out. I was thankful that I could not blush anymore because I knew I would have been red as a fire truck, but his eyes made me feel like I could tell him anything.

The look on his face was one of complete shock and I couldn't blame him. "Do you remember?" was all he was able to say, but I noticed he had moved a fraction closer.

"Not much, I just remember your smell really. I also remember sitting in a car, wearing a tan coat with your scent."

"They say that smell is one of the strongest triggers for memory." He told me, giving me a crooked smile that made me forget how to breathe.

"Well too bad I don't have a smell for every memory. It would sure speed up the process." I had not noticed how close we were to each other. Edwards face was only inches from mine and our knees almost touched. I could feel his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it wanting to be as close to him as possible.

"You will get your memories back." he said, sounding so sure "And if you don't, we have an eternity to make new ones." I looked down at my hands, he sounded so confident, but what if he was wrong? I felt an unknowing sense to trust him, and it was hard to resist.

"Bella please don't look away from me. I have lost you twice, I do not want to loose you a third time." I could sense the fear in his voice. I did not want to be the cause of this angel's fear. I looked into his golden eyes and gave him a reassured smile.

"Edward, will you do me a favor?" I asked shyly. I wondered if he would agree to what I was going to ask of him, if he would understand my reasoning.

"Anything Bella, I would do anything for you." He replied smoothly in an irresistible velvety voice.

"Don't make me go back to Washington." I felt him stiffen and start to pull his hand away and I quickly grabbed it, not letting him go. I realized he had taken my request the wrong way.

"I would never make you go anywhere Bella. If you would rather go back to your house in New York I understand. I will not stop you." He told me stiffly. I could tell it was killing him to say that.

"I don't want to go to New York either. I actually don't want to go anywhere that I have been. It is not that I do not want to regain my memories of my past and of you, it is just that I don't think I can handle going to those places right now. I just need time." I was holding his hands tightly within my own. I needed him to understand this.

"I am really confused right now. I loved William, I still love him. I know that it is fake, something that was pushed on me, but I also know that I loved you, and that was genuine and true. I know this because I can feel it when you touch me or look at me. I was lied to upon so many levels and yet I know I can trust you and that you will never hurt me. When I was with William I felt love but it was empty. Something was missing; I just did not know it. Sitting here with you feels more like true love then it did in any moment with him. I can not even remember our past, but when I let myself feel, all I want is to feel love for you. At first I did not want to feel anything. I did not want emotions because they hurt to bad; they have created so much confusion for me. But when I look at you, smell you or touch you I know that I can not go for the rest of eternity without feeling. Even though it has only been a few hours, I know that if you got up right now and walked away I would fall completely apart."

"I would never leave you. I couldn't, you are my angel. How could I ever leave someone as perfect as you?" He was on his knees in front of me and he had my face between his hands. I felt so safe with him. I could not remember our past but I could feel the love that we had shared… the love that we still had. And with that, I kissed him.

My head was suddenly dizzy. At first the kiss took Edward by surprise but he quickly pulled me to my feet and he wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me tightly to his chest. I was grateful I did not have to breathe or I surely would have passed out from lack of oxygen. I melted into him and I wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my hands in his hair. We fit together perfectly, and with that kiss my world became right.

I remembered everything. I remembered not only my past with Edward but also growing up in Arizona, going on fishing trips with Charlie, moving to Forks. I remembered the most important day of my existence, meeting Edward. I remembered the attack, and my turning into a vampire. I remembered waking up and seeing William for the first time and asking for Edward. How William had taken my past the first time and making me forget when Alice came for me. I remembered the first time I met Adam and his family and also when I met Edward and the rest of the Cullens for the second time. I remembered remembering Edward again and once again loosing him because of William and Anna, and how much they had messed with my head these last couple days.

Edward broke away from the kiss first though it was with reluctance. I heard cat calls and whistling coming from behind me and I turned to see that it was Emmett and Adam. I gave them a quick glare and then I was almost knocked over by a tiny pixie like vampire. "I knew you would remember!" Alice squealed with excitement.

"Well that is a surprise. You being able to see the future and all" I remarked before giving her a tight hug. "But you are right. I do remember, I remember everything."

I was suddenly surrounded by everyone hugging me and welcoming me back from the "twilight zone", as Adam put it. Our reunion was cut short by the announcement that our flight was boarding. I felt Edward take my hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. "Bella and I are not going back to the States with you." Edward called to our family as they headed towards the boarding gate.

"What?" they all exclaimed in unison; turning to stare at us as if we where crazy.

"We will not be gone forever. Bella and I just need time to be alone." Edward told them as he smiled down at me, his topaz eyes burning into mine. I could get lost in those eyes and I was happy that I had all of eternity to stare into them.

"I bet you do." Emmett said with a sly grin causing, Edward to growl at him. I wondered what perverted image Emmett had playing in his mind. Then I noticed that Edward was not denying anything.

"I think that's completely reasonable." Carlisle smiled gently, stepping in between Emmett and Edward subtly. "But don't be gone too long. We love Bella too, and we just got her back. I'm sure Alice is making a list of malls to hit even now." He added, making me groan internally.

"We will not be gone for too long, I promise. Only a couple months or so." And when you are a vampire and have all of eternity to be with the ones you love, a couple months really do seem like a few days.

We watched as our family boarded the plane, and continued to gaze until the plane was in the sky and heading back to rainy Forks, Washington. "So where do you want to go?" Edward asked me with the crooked smile I loved so much.

"France." I answered with certainty. "I have always wanted to see the French country side."

"I love you my angel." Edward said ever so soft and velvety that it dazzled me.

"I love you too." I managed to say before he kissed me.

**Well this was the final chapter. It is all over; don't cry because I know I am trying not to. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and the ending. I really can't believe that it is all over. Sniffle Sniffle. I do have good news though. I don't think I can let go of this story just yet or Adam for that matter. Soooo I might, and I am not promising anything, do a couple one shots, but I don't think there will be a sequel. **

**I just want to thank everyone that read and reviewed you really kept me going. I was going to thank those that reviewed all the time personally but with over 350 review I just don't have the time, but I want you to know that I know who you are and I thank you so much. You kept me going when I didn't think I could go on. Also I want to give a huge THANK YOU to my Bete, she was great. **

**Love Brwneyedgrl **


End file.
